In The Shadows
by Writer347
Summary: Beth and Daryl are living at the prison with the rest of their group. They start spending a lot of time with each other and all too soon they start to realise that they have feelings for one another. The only problem is Daryl and Beth haven't told anyone about their relationship as they are worried no one will approve. As well all know, the truth comes out in the end.
1. Growing Up

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 1  
Growing Up**

 **Beth  
** For the first time in a long time, I'm excited. Tomorrow I am going on my first supply run since we got to the prison. Judith is starting to run low on supplies and after speaking to Rick it was decided that I would go with Daryl on a run for her. Who better to know what she needs then the one who takes care of her all day? Besides if I didn't go with Daryl, who knows what he would come back with but it's not his fault. He is better at much more useful things like hunting, tracking and fighting. I think we can forgive for not knowing what size diapers Judith needs. One of the things I never considered with Judith was how quickly she goes through supplies and how quickly she goes through clothes. The clothes she has now don't even do up anymore and she only has a couple of days feed left in the tub of formula.

When I first raised the issue of Judith's low supplies Daryl was the first person to volunteer for the run and I was relieved. He was the best person for the job. I was excited about the run but I was also really nervous because I know there are bad people out there, like The Governor. Look what he did to Maggie when she went on that run with Glenn. I know with Daryl I'll be safe and he'll do whatever he can to get me home to everyone. Of course my daddy didn't want me to go because of what happened to Maggie bit I assured I would be fine with Daryl. However my dad did speak to Daryl about bringing me home safe… sometimes I still feel like a child. I know he has the right to be worried as I'm his child and everything but sometimes a little confidence that I can do something wouldn't go a miss.

As soon as Maggie found out about the run tomorrow she freaked out and gave me the same lecture all over again. She told me over and over again to look out for anything that could mean The Governor was around. She did finish her lecturing eventually but then she gave me a 'shopping' list. I took a sneak peak at the list and saw she was asking for condoms, how lovely, as well as other sanitary products. . It creeped me out to be honest. I don't want to think of my sister doing that, I know she and Glenn do… it… a lot but I don't need to think about it and now it's all that's in my head. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my mind.

I put the list in my back pocket and I made my way to Daryl's cell room and found him laying on his bed. His eyes were open, he had his arms behind his head and one leg laid straight whilst another was bended at the knee. He looked like he was deep in thought about something, I thought about turning around and leaving him to his thoughts but he noticed me. He turned to face me and I greeted him with a smile, that I did not get back in return.

"Sorry to bother you" I started and he just grunted at me in response "I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. What time do you need me to ready and where do you want me to meet you?" I questioned.

"First light by my motorcycle" He replied.

"Your motorcycle?" I questioned.

"Yeah"

"Another thing… Maggie gave me a shopping list for her and Glenn, is there any chance we can stop to get their stuff too?" I asked.

"'Pends on what they wan'" He replied. I didn't want to say it all out loud so I took the list out of my back pocket and handed it to him. He looked over it and chuckled a very light chuckle and handed it back to me "If we pass somewhere, we'll stop" He told me and I smiled in thanks.

"Thank you for taking me" I said to him.

"No problem" He answered.

I stood there for a moment in the doorway and was thinking of a way of speaking to him, I've never really had a proper conversation with Daryl. We've known each other for a little while now but I don't know much about him apart from he has a brother, Merle, who has been missing for a little while. I wanted to ask him about Merle but if there is one thing I know it's that it's a sensitive subject.

"Anythin else?" He asked.

I shook my head in reply and left his room cell. I looked out the window and saw it was starting to get dark so I made my way to my own cell room. I closed the door over and took my boots and jeans off, I got into bed and under the covers. Winter was well on it's way, it's been getting colder at night now. I laid on my back and looked up at the mattress of the bunk above me.

* * *

I approached Daryl with a smile but he didn't return it "Good morning" I greeted kindly and he grunted at me in response. He sat on the bike and held his hand out for me, I took his hand and he helped me on the bike. I scooted forward so my face was pressed against the back of his leather winged vest. My legs were pressed against Daryl's and I wrapped my arms around his waist "Ready when you are" I told him.

The bike started and it started moving. I closed my eyes as we passed the walkers outside the fences, I don't want to see how close they get to us. I kept my eyes closed for a little while but then opened them to see the trees flying past me. I decided that it was probably going to be a while until I was back on a motorcycle after today so I was going to enjoy it. I let the wind blow over my face and through my hair, it actually felt like the troubles of the world were being blown off me, I smiled at the freedom. It's been a long time since I felt freedom like this. I think it was before the turn and I was out on my horse that I felt this amazing feeling of freedom.

All too soon for my liking the bike started to slow down and it came to a stop. Daryl and I got off the bike and we watched the area to make sure it was clear. We seemed to be ok so the two of us walked in silence towards a baby shop, it looked like no one had been around in a long time. Normally the place is smashed up and there's blood and walkers but here it was different. I looked through the window and saw that the place was hardly touched "It looks good in there" I commented.

"Jus' wait" Daryl told me and knocked on the glass.

After waiting for a couple of minutes there was no sign of walkers or people so we went inside. It was dusty and smelt musty but there was a lot of stock still in here. This shop is out of the way so I'm guessing not many people knew about it so it's not really been touched "If we split up we can search quicker" I told him and he nodded "We need clothes size six to nine months and the blue top formula" I told him and he went off to the left as I turned to the right.

It didn't take long for me to find some clothes for her. They wasn't anything for a runway but they looked warm and also looked like they would last a little while. I got her enough clothes to last her until she goes up to the next size. I looked over at Daryl who was loading formula into his bag, I wandered over to him and put the clothes in the bag "How much do you want?" He asked me.

"A couple more tubs should do her for a little while" I responded.

"Anythin' else for her?" He enquired.

"Diapers" I stated. The two of us looked around the shop in silence until we found the diapers, when we did find them I noticed they didn't have the size we needed. They had the next size up which I guess would be ok, we would just have to pull the tags a little tighter "I'll load the diapers if you look for nappy rash cream and wipes… if they have any" I told him and he went looking without another word.

Now Daryl and I were alone and he couldn't run away I thought now was the best time to try and get some conversation out of him. I just wanted to get to know him better, I feel like I should know him better, especially as I'm trusting him with my life.

"Daryl?" I questioned.

"Mm"

"What did you do before the turn?" I asked him.

"Don't matter" He said

"I guess not" I responded and another awkward silence fell over us, until I decided to talk again "I've known you for so long and yet I don't know much about you but you seem to know so much about everything else" I commented.

"Why does it matter? Life before the turn don't matter no more. All that matters now is livin' and survivin' now" He told me and I heard him walking over to me. I turned to face him and he put what I had asked for in the bag I was holding "We need t' go" He told me.

"Ok" I replied.

I double checked the bag to make sure we had everything we had and then I followed Daryl out of the shop. We stood in the street for a moment as we made sure the area was safe "C'mon. We need t' get your sisters stuff" He said and we indicated to a pharmacy opposite us. I didn't utter a word as I followed him over, he did as he did before and knocked on the door to make sure no walkers were inside. It was clear and then we wandered inside.

* * *

We didn't spend long in the pharmacy, we went in got what was needed and then we left. It was awkward getting condoms with Daryl but we got what was needed. Maggie was going to be thrilled and I know I won't see her and Glenn for a couple of days, that is what always happens. When they get new boxes in they disappear for a day or two. They think we don't know what they're doing but we do. My daddy especially knows what's going on, he doesn't even ask for her when they disappear.

"You need anythin' while we're here?" Daryl asked as we headed towards the bike.

"No" I replied. We got to the bike and were about to get on when we heard the familiar groan of walkers. Both of us turned around and saw a herd of at least 25 walkers heading straight for us "We can't lead them back to the prison" I told Daryl as I started going towards the walkers with my knife out and ready to fight.

"Beth we can't fight them alone" He said.

"Yes we can. We have to. We all have jobs to do and right now, this is our job" I replied.

As I reached the first walker I plunged my knife into the side of it's head and it's blood splattered over my clothes and arms. I withdrew the knife from the walkers head and it fell to the floor with a thud. A bolt flew past me and hit a walker heading for me with it's arms outreached. I looked back and nodded a thanks at him as I started to take on more walkers. One after the other I took them down but it didn't seem like the herd was downsizing "Spread 'em out" Daryl instructed.

The two of us split up and the walkers also split up, some followed me and some followed Daryl. I used my knife to take down as many as I could. It didn't seem like a lot but then I looked at the bodies fallen over the floor and there was a huge number of walkers. Maybe more then the 25 I originally thought was in the herd, it must have been bigger then I thought.

I brought my knife down into a walker girls head. She was no older then me and she was newly turned. I could tell that her clothes were not that ruined and she looked fresh face stilled. Looking at her I would say she's only been turned for no more then a week. I took the knife out of her skull and she fell to the floor. I looked around and the walkers that had followed me were dead, I had taken out my mini herd. I turned to look at Daryl who had a much bigger herd to deal with then what I did and he needed help.

With my knife in hand I ran over to him and started taking walkers out. Between the two of us we took down all of the walkers but we were both exhausted. I went over to Daryl and grabbed his shoulder to hold myself up, I had adrenaline flowing through me and my legs were shaking. I was worried that I was going to fall over. Daryl must have sensed my uneasiness as he walked with me to a porch and we sat down on the steps. I looked over at Daryl and smiled smugly "I told you we could do it" I stated.

"I guess you're not a lil kid anymore" He replied.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is up!  
I love the walking dead, as I think you can tell  
I love Bethyl even more!  
I was gutted when Beth died before she and Daryl could even share a kiss**

 **Anyway...  
Thank you for reading  
Please follow, favorite and review.**


	2. Training

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 2  
Training**

 **Beth  
** The sunlight shone brightly through the window waking me from my sleep. I shifted in my bed and sat up and stretched, this bed was nothing like my own one at home on the farm. It wasn't a very comfortable bed but it was the best I've had since we left the prison. I put my legs over the side and stood from the bed. I couldn't stop the yawn that escaped me but instead of getting back into bed, like I wished I could, I tugged on my jeans and boots before making my way to the communal area to get some breakfast. It seemed that I was one of the last one's awake, lots of people were milling around and already getting on with their daily chores. I saw Carol making breakfast for everyone and Daryl was talking to Rick about something. Carl was sitting at a table eating breakfast with Judith in his lap.

I walked over to the table was sitting at and took a seat next to him. He smiled at me in greeting and I smiled back "Want me to take her?" I asked him and he nodded, I grabbed her off his lap and she seemed excited to see me. She put her arms on my shoulders and I smiled at her "Good morning Judith. You are looking gorgeous today" I told her and she scrunched up her face as if she knew what I was saying.

"Don't get t' comfortable" A deep southern voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Daryl standing there. I looked at him in confusion for a moment but then he began to speak again "We gotta lot t' do today. Startin' with some combat trainin'" He informed me but I was even more confused "You did good yesterday on the run. Rick thinks you should get more trainin' and come out on more runs" He stated.

Rick came over and joined us "You got a busy day ahead so I'll take her today" He told me and indicated to Judith who was in my arms. I handed her over to her daddy and stood from my seat, I guess I'm not getting any breakfast today "You two have a good day" He said and walked off with Judith, Carl got up and followed.

"So where we goin'?" I asked Daryl.

"Outside the fences" He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we need get some real practice. You need fight the walkers not a target on a wall" He replied "Get your things and meet me outside" He stated before leaving.

* * *

After explaining to my dad where I was going I grabbed my knife and a spare one Maggie gave me a little while ago. I double checked over everything and made sure I had everything and went outside and saw Daryl standing by exit. He had his crossbow across his back, a knife and a gun on him too. He was pointing out directions, I'm assuming to tell Rick where we was going in case we needed help. I walked towards them but they stopped talking as I approached them, ok, that was weird.

"Ready?" Daryl questioned.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Rick we'll be back just after sun down" He said and they both nodded at each other as if there was a secret message between them.

"I'll see you two later" Rick said.

Daryl and I were going to be walking which means we have to go through the walkers. I'm guessing this was going to be part of my training. The gate opened and Daryl went first, I followed and Daryl started taking walkers down with his crossbow and I decided to help. I grabbed my knife and also started taking down the walkers but a lot of them were coming, more then when we went on the run. Daryl was moving back towards the woods so I followed again "Daryl, there are too many" I told him.

"No there's not" He replied as he carried on killing.

I was getting tired but as soon as we got to the tree line Daryl turned and started running. I started running after him and the two of us carried on running and running together until we got to a large clearing. We could see in all different directions and we had a lot of space. As soon as the walkers started coming Daryl was shooting at them with the crossbow and I was tackling the walkers head on. The scene looked pretty similar to the one on the supply run. We did look pretty bad ass and all to soon all the walkers were down.

"We did it again, we're a pretty good team" I said to him smiling widely.

"Not bad" He replied.

"So what's next?" I questioned.

"It ain't just walkers we gotta worry 'bout. There are bad people too and you need t' know wha' t' do if they get you" He told me "A girl like you will probably attract bad men-"

"A girl like me?"

"A young pretty blonde" He told me. I was a young pretty blonde? It's been a while since someone called me pretty "You gotta fight 'em off and stick t' your guns. Don't let 'em get you" He added.

"You mean people like The Governor?" I asked and he nodded "I know what he did to Maggie, are you worried they'll do that to me? Or worse?" I questioned.

"S' possible" He answered.

"So what do I need to do?" I asked.

"If a guy gets you, best thing to do is kick him or knee him in the nuts. That hurts" He said and it sounded like he knew from experience "If you can't do that then just inflict as much pain as possible. He'll probably be bigger then you and stronger then you but if you get the right places, you can make him crumble" He told me.

"Show me" I demanded.

Daryl came over to me and turned me around so my back was to him. He came up behind me and grabbed my arm and put one leg between mine making it difficult to move but I still had one arm. I tried to elbow him but he saw the move coming. He grabbed the other arm and spun me around so I was facing him, he had both my arms trapped and the position I was in made it difficult to kick him or knee him "If you're in a situation like this, head but 'em" He said.

"But that will hurt me as well" I stated.

"But he'll let go an you can run or it will give yer time to get weapon and kill 'em" He answered.

"I won't kill anyone, unless I really have to" I told him.

"That'll have t' change" He stated "It's not somethin' you can stop to think about. It's a split second decision that's gotta be made. You're no good t' anyone dead or severely injured" He said.

"I just… I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself knowing I took someone's life from them. If it was a case of them or me then I would but… I'd regret for the rest of my life. I'm not strong like Maggie and Carol. This world is still really new to me, I thought my mom was gonna get a cure! When she came outta the barn I wanted to run and hug her to make her remember me. I'm still learning so much" I explained to him.

"That's why we're doin' this. You need t' learn" He told me.

* * *

Daryl and I were training hard but I was growing tired as I haven't had breakfast and I was practically running on fumes. I put my hand up to Daryl to let him know I needed a break, I sat down on a log and took a few deep breaths "Do you have some water or anything?" I asked him.

He threw a bottle of water at me and I took a few sips "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I didn't have any breakfast this morning so I'm just a little exhausted doing all of this on a empty stomach" I answered.

"You shoulda said" He replied and threw an energy bar at me.

I scoffed the energy bar down and took another sip of water before standing up again "Thanks" I said with a smile, he returned my smile for the first time. I watched as Daryl smiled and I took real notice of his face for the first time. His eyes were so blue they were like the sea and his face, it was covered in dirt and he looked like he had a rough life. It doesn't look like he smiles a lot. Daryl was actually better looking then what I ever thought.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothin" I replied.

He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to go down meaning it was early evening "We should head back soon" He said.

"I wanted to ask you something" I stated and he looked at me curiously "When we were at the gate earlier on about to leave, you and Rick were talkin about something but stopped as soon as I appeared. What was it? You were pointing out directions or something and you shared this look as we left, this nod like there was a secret message between you… what's going on?" I questioned.

He sighed and came closer to me, we were only an inch or so apart. He looked around a little before turning to face me "We think The Governor was in the area recently, Michonne said she saw him a few days ago. I was lettin' Rick know where we were goin' and when we would be back . If we wasn't back by then he was to assume somethin' happened to us" He explained.

"Do you really think he would come after us again? We have most of the town living at the prison with us. He doesn't have anybody with him. He can't take us on alone" I told him.

"No he can't but you don't know if he made new friends or not. We're just bein' careful" He responded "Let's get back to work" He stated.

"Now I feel like I'm being watched" I sighed.

"That's why I didn't wanna tell yer" He replied.

"Be honest with me, what's the likely hood of him coming after us?" I asked.

"Pretty likely. Michonne killed his kid, we took away his people and he's got nothin'. Someone with nothin' to lose will do desperate things" He said.

"That's why you're training me" I was a statement more then a question but Daryl nodded in response anyway.

"Well isn't that sweet" Another male voice said behind me. Daryl and I both turned around to see two men standing there. They had guns and knives on them, they looked pretty bad ass if you ask me. Daryl instantly pushed me behind him and had his crossbow aimed and ready to shot if needed.

"You're coming with us" The second man said.

"I don't think so" Daryl replied "Run to Rick" I heard Daryl say so quietly I almost missed it but I understood what he was saying. I took a deep breath and started running.

Behind me I could hear fighting but also someone running after me, the feet were too heavy and hard to be Daryl's so I carried on running. I was running out of breath and knew I needed to stop soon. I got to a big tree and stood behind it, I took a couple of deep breaths and started listening but I could no longer hear the person running after me, maybe I lost them. I sneaked my way round the tree to look for them but he was gone.

"Nice try" The man said behind me and he grabbed me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
I love hearing what you guys think.  
Check out my other stories if you haven't already.  
All stories will be updated once a week.**


	3. History Repeating

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 3  
History Repeating**

 **Daryl  
** "Well isn't that sweet" A voice said behind me and Beth. We both turned around to see two men standing there. They had guns and knives on them, they were armed for a fight and a fight is what they were gonna get. I grabbed Beth's arm and dragged her behind me so I was standing in front of her protectively. I had my crossbow raised and aimed to shoot if I need it.

"You're coming with us" The second man said.

"I don't think so" I replied "Run to Rick" I said quietly to Beth.

I heard her take a deep breath and then she was running. One of them went to go after them but I kicked him back. The man that spoke first, he rushed at me with his knife raised. I shot the crossbow and hit the guy in the leg and he dropped to the floor. The second man was running after Beth and I turned to go after her but then the guy I shot with the crossbow was on me. We were rolling around on the ground throwing punches at one another. I managed to get him under me, I sat on him as I punched him over and over again. He was beginning to lose consciousness so I threw a couple more punches but before I could throw the last one I was pushed off him. I fell to the floor and Beth was pushed down to the floor next to me.

She was holding her wrists as if she was in pain. The man I had been punching stood up and was looking a little unsteady on his feet. If I can just punch him one more time then I can knock him out and it will just be the one guy to fight. I'm sure me and Beth can manage the job. I looked over at her again but she wasn't looking too good, she had hand marks covering her wrists and a bright red cheek, as if she had been slapped or hit.

It made me angry to thing that someone had laid their hands on her like this. I started to sit up and got my knife out but as I looked down a boot came into contact with my face and I was kicked back onto the floor "Daryl!" I heard Beth call out and then I felt her little soft hands on my face but I couldn't open my eyes to look at her "Daryl, wake up" She demanded from me and I tried but I couldn't.

* * *

I opened my eyes and tried to move but I couldn't I was sitting on a chair. My arms were taped to the chair so I couldn't move. I looked around the room and there was no windows or sign of somewhere to escape. There was only one door and I'm pretty sure it was guarded. There's no sign of my crossbow or knife or gun, no surprise there. I could feel the blood dripping down my face and dry blood on me too. I was well and truly trapped but what scared me the most was that I couldn't see Beth.

Whoever has us I hope they're not hurting her. She's not done nothing wrong. I'm sure The Governor is the one that had us taken, I know how horrible he can be and how dangerous he is. If this is The Governor then I remember what he did to Maggie and what he can do to Beth. She's too good for this world, she didn't do anything wrong to The Governor or anyone for that matter. She's really not made for this world like I am or Carol, if they hurt her it's gonna break her. I just have to do everything I can to make sure that she's ok.

If that sick fuck has hurt her then I swear to God I will break him. He will be begging me for mercy when I'm through with him. I'm going to do more then take his other eye I can promise that. I started thinking of ways that I could hurt him when the door opened. The Governor stood there smirking at me. He walked over to me and crouched down to my level "Oh I remember you" He said and a punch was thrown in my face. My head was thrown the side from the impact and I spit out blood onto the floor.

"Just leave her alone" I said to him.

 **Beth  
** I was sitting at a table, there was a chair opposite me. I looked around but there was nothing to suggest where I was. The door opened and a man walked in wearing a leather coat and an eye patch, this man was The Governor. He smiled sweetly at me as he came into the room. The door closed behind him and he walked towards the spare chair "May I?" He questioned and gestured to the chair. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded in response. He sat down and got comfortable "What's your name?" He asked but I didn't answer and he chuckled "I got that redneck in the room next door. All I want is for you to answer some simple questions and then we'll let the two of you go" He told me "What's your name?" He asked again.

"Beth" I answered quietly.

"You're full name please darlin'"

"Bethany Claire Greene" I replied.

"Beautiful. How old are you Bethany?" He asked.

"Eighteen"

"What an interesting' age"

"Not really" I responded.

He chuckled and leaned forward so his elbows were on the table "You're a fiery one aren't yer?" He questioned. He stood from his chair and looked down at me with narrowed eyes "Stand up for me Bethany" He said. I thought about it for a second then did as he said "Take off your top" He said. This is what he did to Maggie. I started to panic but then Maggie said he didn't even really do anything to her, he barely touched her and she covered her breasts so he couldn't see them anyway. Maybe this wasn't going to be as horrible as it could be.

I did as he asked and took my top off and put it on the table in front of me. He smiled at me and I brought my arms up to cover my chest "What is it you want?" I asked him.

"How's Rick doin?" He questioned. My eyes grew wide with panic "Oh I know you're from the prison, I recognise the redneck from last time. He's a bit of a nuisance" He told me.

"He's going to kill you" I stated bravely.

"Is that right?" He questioned and chuckled as if this was all one big game to him. If Daryl got the chance he would end The Governor right here, right now "Come stand over here" He said and beckoned me forward. I did as he asked and I heard him walking towards me, the zing of metal coming towards me as well. I started to take deep breaths. The Governor rested a hand on my arm and I wanted to vomit. His disgusting hands just didn't do it for me.

I felt the coolness of the blade on my arm and I thought he was going to cut me with it but he didn't. instead he cut the straps to my bra and it fell to the floor. I tried to move my hands so I could cover myself but he put the knife to my throat "Don't move" He warned "Just stand there nice and still" He said and I did.

He walked away from me and went to the door, he spoke to someone for a second then came back smirking. He stood next to me with one arm around my shoulders smiling away. It looked like he was trying to pose for a picture. He used his other hand to stroke my cheek and I tried to jerk away but he wouldn't allow it. He moved so he was standing behind me with his… thing… pressed into the back of me. One of his hands cupped one of my breasts "Yer a good girl" He whispered in my ear.

"Beth!" I heard Daryl's voice call out as the door opened.

He was beaten up pretty bad and he had has arms tied behind his back and a man holding onto his shoulders so he couldn't move "She's so beautiful" The Governor said to Daryl. I turned my face away and looked down at the floor. I couldn't have Daryl see me like this.

"Get off her" Daryl warned.

"Or what?" The Governor asked amused.

"I'll take your other eye" Daryl replied.

"I dare you to try it" The Governor replied.

The Governor was massaging both my breasts now and I knew he was doing it to wind Daryl up. I heard Daryl grunting as he tried to escape so he could go at The Governor "Daryl it's ok" I breathed out and turned to look at him "I'm ok" I told him to try and calm him down but it wasn't working.

The Governor removed himself from me and I thought it was finished but it wasn't. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me backwards until we got to the table and he pushed me down. My front was on the table and my back was bare, he came up behind me and I felt him pressing myself up against me, his hand stroked down my back and I started to sob. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. He pushed himself into me a little more and I let out another sob "Awh darlin' you don't need to be afraid. I'm gonna take good care o' yer" He said to me and then he got off me so I let out a big breath.

"Very firm" He said to Daryl. I looked up and saw Daryl looking like he was about to pop a blood vessel "Take him next door" The Governor ordered and then Daryl was gone and the door was closed.

I stood up and put my hands over my chest. The Governor turned back to face me with a disgusting look on his face, he was smirking, clearly he was proud of what he did. He knows Daryl is wound up and looking for a fight and he knows that I won't let Daryl get hurt. He's got us where he wants us.

"What do you want with us?" I asked him.

"Nothing. That was just a bit of fun. What we're going to do is sit here and wait for Rick and the other to come to your rescue. They'll know where to find out and I'm sure they'll be here soon" He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions" He replied "Sit on the chair" He ordered and I did. I reached out with one hand to grab my top but he snatched it away "Move you hands, let me see you in all your beautiful glory, Bethany" He said.

I froze for a moment but then I moved my hands from my chest and rested them on my lap. I watched as The Governor just stared at my chest, he was getting excited I could tell. He was shifting around and smirking. He walked over to me and one hand cupped my breast, his thumb found my nipple and he started stroking it. With his other hand he got his index finger to stroke down my cheek.

"It's a shame I'm gonna have to hurt you, just to get my point across" He started "They need to know that I'm serious and if Daryl can hear you in pain, it's going to get the point across that they just need to do as I say" He told me.

"Please don't" I pleaded.

"Oh dear, I have to" He said. He removed both his hands from me and reached behind him to grab a knife. I sucked in a breath when he put it to my throat but then he moved it down to my leg "You'll be able to walk again but not for a little while" He told me.

He plunged the knife into my thigh and I screamed out in pain.

"Beth!" I heard Daryl scream out from the other side of the wall "Are you ok?!" He called out to me.

"She's real good" The Governor called across to Daryl.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.  
I hope you all enjoyed.  
Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review.  
I really love reading your reviews and what you think will happen next.  
Check out my other stories if you haven't already.**


	4. Being Tough

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 4  
Being Tough**

 **Beth  
** He plunged the knife into my thigh and I screamed out in pain.

"Beth!" I heard Daryl scream out from the other side of the wall "Are you ok?!" He called out to me.

"She's fine" The Governor called across to Daryl.

"Beth, answer me!" Daryl called out.

"I'm ok" I called out as loud as I could to Daryl.

"Show her to me!" Daryl shouted out to The Governor.

The Governor didn't answer. He looked at me for a moment with curious eyes. I could see that he was thinking about it in his head. He smiled at me and then went outside the room. There was arguing and shuffling outside the door. Suddenly the door flew open and I looked up to see Daryl standing there, this time he wasn't tied up and there was no one holding him. The Governor stood behind him and threw him into the room and closed the door behind us.

Daryl came over to me but stopped when he realised that I was still naked on the top half. He looked around for my top but The Governor took it with him. I looked away from Daryl's eyes not being able to look at him. I should have never let it come to this, I needed to be stronger and I failed.

"'Ere" Daryl's croaky voice said and he handed me a t-shirt. I looked up at him and realised it was his own and he was just wearing his vest "Put it on" He said and I slid it over my head "What'd he do?" He asked me.

"My thigh" I replied and put my hand over the wound. The blood was seeping out and Daryl looked angry. His face scrunched up angrily and his body went rigid. He moved my hand and put his over it, using the pressure to stop the bleeding but it wasn't the blood bothering me, it was the pain "Daryl it really hurts" I said to him and more tears came down my face.

"I know. I'm sorry" He said quietly without looking up at me.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't stab me" I told him.

"It shoulda been me" He replied.

"You can't always take the blame" I said.

"Rick'll be 'ere soon" He stated.

Daryl didn't speak another word after that. He just sat crouched in front of me with his hands over my stab wound applying pressure. He was really saving me. I put my head back and tried taking deep breaths which for some reason I thought would help with the pain but it didn't. All of those TV shows where they're asking people to take deep breaths when they're in pain are rubbish. They're not helping me right now. I could feel myself starting to shake and I knew what this meant, I was going into shock. I was going to start turning cold as well.

"I'm going into shock" I told Daryl.

 **Daryl  
** When Beth said she was going into shock I wasn't sure how to help her. She was going cold, I could see from the goose bumps on her arms and she was starting to shake a little. I put more pressure onto her wound but I know she's going to end up passing out, I can't do nothing to stop that. I need to get her help soon because if I don't then she is going to get worse. She needs help, medical help, help that I can't give her. I looked up at Beth's face to see her eyes beginning to close "Keep yer eyes open" I said to her and she nodded slightly but she's losing the battle "I ain't tellin' Maggie and yer pops that I let yer die down 'ere" I stated.

There was a commotion outside and then the door flew open from someone kicking it open. I looked up to see Rick storming in with Michonne and Tyreese behind him. They rushed over to us and I looked up at Beth to see her happy eyes that someone was coming to save her but she was already out cold "What happened?" Rick questioned.

"He stabbed her. She's in shock" I told him.

"We need to get her out of here" Tyreese jumped in.

"Alright. Tyreese you get Daryl and her outta here. Michonne you come with me, we're gonna end this" Rick said.

"I'm goin' with yer. I ain't lettin' him get away with this" I told him.

"No. You go with Beth, she needs the most help" Rick replied.

"We gotta go" Michonne said.

"Fine" I agreed.

Michonne and Rick rushed out of the room and Tyreese picked up Beth. He handed me his gun and knife to cover him as we made our escape. The path was clear for us, Rick must have cleared it for us. It wasn't long until we made it outside, I realised we were in Woodbury. The place was pretty much destroyed but the dungeons were still here. I looked over at Tyreese, he looked determined and I knew he would give his life to save Beth. That was good enough for me for now.

We made it to a car and Tyreese laid Beth down in the back. I got in the back as well. I put her legs over mine and applied pressure once again to the stab wound. Tyreese got in the drivers seat of the car and started it. I was about to ask about Rick and Michonne but I noticed one of the other cars we have from the prison parked a little in front. They had a way to escape and I knew they would. Rick wouldn't leave his kids in this world, he'll come back for them.

* * *

The car stopped outside the prison and Maggie came rushing out with Hershel. I helped them get Beth out of the car and we took her inside, I laid her down on one of the tables. She was still passed out and she was cold. I grabbed a blanket and put it over her. I looked over at Hershel but looked away, I promised I would looked after Beth and this is what happened. I can't ever forgive myself for what happened to her today.

"Daryl, may I speak with you?" Hershel asked as Maggie worked on making Beth better.

I stepped away from Beth and walked to a quiet spot with Hershel "I don't know if anyone else has noticed yet but I have. Beth is wearing your shirt" He stated "Tell me what happened to her" He said.

"I-"

"Tell me" He demanded a little harsher.

"He touched her" I told him "I'm sorry for not stoppin' it" I added.

"I know you did what you could" He replied.

* * *

 **Beth  
** I woke up and looked up to see the a mattress above me. I turned my head to the side and saw that I was in my cell room. I breathed out a sigh of relief, if I was home, I was safe. The last thing I remember was Daryl handing me his t-shirt. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing Daryl's t-shirt. A small smile spread across my face as I thought of Daryl coming to my rescue. He was really good to me. I put a hand to my thigh and a sharp pain erupted through me, I hissed a breath through my teeth. I can't believe I've been stabbed. When The Governor had made me take my shirt off and he cut my bra off me I thought the worst. The Governor put his hands over my breasts and he loved every second of it, he loved every second of the power it gave him. He knew Daryl would do whatever he asked him to so I wouldn't get hurt and he knows I wouldn't want him to hurt Daryl.

God I hope Daryl is ok. Well of course he'll be ok, he's Daryl. Very slowly I brought my legs over the side of my bed and it took a lot of strength but I got up and I limped out of my cell. I slowly and carefully made my way out to the communal area where Daryl, Rick and Michonne were sitting at the table.

"Beth" Michonne greeted.

Daryl turned to face me but stood up pretty instantly, he grabbed my arm and helped me walk to the table and I took a seat "What yer doin' up?" Daryl asked me.

"Just wanted to see how everyone was" I replied.

"Daryl told us what he did" Rick said. I looked down at the table for a second but looked back up at him "Don't worry, we'll get 'im for it. I won't let 'im get away with that" He told me.

"Over my dead body will he get away with it" Daryl jumped in.

Michonne and Rick shared a look with each other and nodded at each other "Excuse us. We gotta sort somethin' out" Rick stated and the two of them left.

Daryl and I sat with each other in silence. There was so much I wanted to say to him but I wasn't sure how to say it. Daryl had seen me without a top on, he saw my bare breasts. No one had ever seen me that naked and he saw how The Governor violated me, I took a deep breath and turned to face Daryl, I saw him staring at me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about what you had to see" I replied.

"What yer on 'bout?" He questioned looking confused.

"You had to see me half naked. I'm sorry you saw that" I said.

"Sorry? Yer got nothin' to be sorry for" He told me.

"Yeah I do" I answered.

"Don't blame yerself for this. You didn't do anythin' wrong. What he did to yer was wrong and I won't let 'im get away with it" He replied.

"I shoulda been stronger" I stated.

"Yer not superwoman" He said.

"No but I should have done better. I knew what The Governor was capable of, I shouldn't have let him touch me like that. I shoulda fought back and let him know I'm not a coward. It seems like everythin' you taught me went out the window. Maybe I'm just not ready for this world like I thought. I'm a failure and I'm sorry for wastin' your time" I explained.

"When yer healed up, we'll start again" He told me. I opened my mouth to reply to him when my dad came in with Maggie from outside. They broke into a wide smile when they saw me, I turned to looked at Daryl but he was already standing from his seat "I'll see yer later"

Maggie and my dad came and greeted me with hugs. They asked me how I was but I was soon given lectures about being up, I should be in bed resting my leg and letting it heal. I wanted to protest but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I allowed Maggie to help me go back to my cell and she made sure I was comfortable, she also told me that after resting she would take a look at my wound and make sure it was healing right and there was no sign of infection.

I had wondered who had patched me up. The placement of my wound meant that whoever had done would need to take my jeans off. I had prayed it wasn't my daddy and I knew Daryl wouldn't have done it. I never thought of Maggie being the one to do it, I was thinking of more Carol or Michonne. Maggie was worried I could tell but I didn't have it in me to tell her I would be ok. I wasn't sure myself.

I thought back to what Daryl said, telling me we could continue when I was healed. Was there really any point? I wasn't as tough as I thought I was and I don't want to waste Daryl's time. He could be spending it by fighting walkers or hunting food for everyone but he wanted to waste it training me.

Why?  
What is so special about me?  
Does he just feel like he has to train me?  
Does he feel bad that I was hurt?  
Why me?

* * *

 **As always thank you for reading.  
I would love for you all to;  
Follow  
Favorite  
Review**

 **Also... do any of your guys watch or are currently watching Sons of Anarchy? I am looking for prompts for an SOA fanfiction, all prompts welcome!**


	5. Battered And Bruised

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 5  
Battered & Bruised**

 **Daryl  
** Since the attack on me and Beth last week everyone at the prison has been on edge. They all think that The Governor is going to attack so since then Michonne and I have been going out searching for him or any clues to lead him to him but we haven't found anything so far. We came back to the prison last night but Michonne said she was leaving in the morning after resting and eating, I wanted to join here but there was something that I needed to do first. I needed to make sure that everyone here would be safe and everyone could look after themselves. I know Carol has been training the kids during 'story time' so I know they'll be ok and everyone else seems to be doing well so far but there was one person I need to check in on. There is one person I need to make sure is safe whilst I'm gone… Beth.

I don't know why but I feel like I have to look after her. I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling that I need to look after her and make sure she's ok. Maybe it's because I feel guilty that she was hurt when the two of us were on the run. I don't know. I still can't get those images out of my head, I can't stop thinking about Beth screaming in pain and how he touched her like she was some piece of meat. It angered me and I wanted to kill The Governor for what he did. I wake up at night sometimes and I'm sure I can hear her screaming. I should have been able to protect her, I should have done more to help her. It was because of me that she was hurt so bad. I need to know that if she's ever hurt again that she is going to be safe. I can't have Beth's injuries or even her death on my hands. I wouldn't be able to take it.

None of them will say it but I know Maggie and Hershel blame me for it. I know they think it's my fault Beth was hurt. I blame me too. I could have done more for her, fought for her safety more. It didn't matter if I got hurt or injured because I wouldn't be leaving anyone behind. Beth couldn't leave here just yet, she had her sister and father to live for. I need to clear my conscience and just help her survive and then I'll be ok, maybe that will get Beth out of my head once and for all. I knew she was awake. I heard her talking to Maggie earlier but I haven't been able to face her since last week. I don't think I can hear her blaming me or maybe it's me that can't face her because I know it's my fault, whatever it is, I've been avoiding her. I know I have to face her.

Knowing she was going to be alone for a little while I made my way to her cell. The door was closed over and a blanket put over the door to give her some privacy. I took a deep breath and knocked on the side of the door, I heard her sweet voice asking me to come in. I pushed the door open and saw her laying on her bed looking bored. She smiled when she saw me and gestured for me to sit down in the chair next to her bed.

"How yer feelin'?" I asked her.

"Better, thank you for asking. How are things out there?" She questioned.

"Could be better. Me an' Michonne been lookin' for 'im but no luck yet" I answered.

"You'll get him" She told me feeling confident with a bright smile on her face.

How is that when the world is this sick and after everything she's been though she can smile? There's nothing to smile about anymore, maybe Beth has a secret reason to be smiling. A secret boyfriend or something? It wouldn't surprise me if she finds herself a man, she's a very attractive young woman who is a lot stronger then she thinks she is.

"When yer gonna be back on yer feet?" I asked.

"I feel ok now but you know what my daddy is like" She replied and rolled her eyes.

"He's just lookin' out for yer" I stated.

"I know but I'm a big girl now. I don't need someone babying me. I just want them to let me get on with it, just sitting around here is driving me insane! I need some fresh air and start walking around. I need to be putting my leg to use" She explained to me "I'm gonna forget how to use it soon" She added with a small laugh.

"We can go f'r a lil walk now if yer want" I said.

"That'd be great" She replied. I stood from the chair and held my hand out to Beth. She smiled greatly to me and took my hand, I helped her stand up but we pulled our hands away from one another as soon as she was stood. Beth took a step forward but nearly fell, I grabbed her arm and steadied her. As soon as she was stood properly I let go and she smiled in thanks "Just ain't used my legs for a while" She stated. I stood close ready to catch her if she fell but she seemed ok after a few steps.

The two of us started walking outside. She looked really happy and I couldn't stop looking at her, she had a bright spark in her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air. She looked the most comfortable I've seen in a while, Beth is more of an outside girl, she likes being outside and in the fresh air. She likes taking walks and taking her shoes off and letting the grass tickle her feet. I've seen her out here when she thinks no one is watching… I don't stare at her or anything but I've noticed. Beth is not a girl that goes unnoticed.

We stopped and Beth looked towards the walkers on the other side of the fence "You ain't missed much" I told her "The walkers are still 'ere and people still dyin'" I added.

"Can we sit down a minute?" She questioned. I looked over at her face and saw that she was in pain but trying to hide it, badly, I nodded and she sat down on the grass. I sat down beside her and the two of us sat in silence for a moment.

* * *

 **Beth  
** I'm not sure how long Daryl and I have been sitting out here but it was starting to get dark and cold. I brought my hand to my sleeve and began pulling it down when Daryl's hand landed on top of mine. I looked up at him in shock and followed his gaze to my arm, purple bruises were covering them. They were smaller then what they had been but they were still visible. Daryl let go of my arm and I instantly pulled the sleeves down and looked back up at Daryl. His eyes had clouded over and he looked pissed off, well more then pissed off. His mouth was set in a hard line and I could tell he was thinking of all the ways he could kill The Governor.

"Don't worry about it" I said quietly.

"He shouldn' ave touched yer" He replied angrily.

"He shouldn't have but he did. There's nothing we can do to change that now. Everything will heal soon and I'll be back to normal" I told him.

"It's not the physical scars I'm worried about" He commented.

"You don't need to be worried about any scars, physical or otherwise" I replied.

"I'll make 'im pay f'r it" He stated.

"That's not going to make it better" I said.

"Why don't yer hate him? Why yer not angry? How can yer just go on like nothin' is wrong. Yer should be plannin' t' kill him f'r what he did!" He exclaimed at me.

"What's it going to change? He's already done the damage. Killing him and hurting him isn't going to change what he did. It's not going to make me feel any different. He stabbed me and touched, nothing I say or do will turn back time and undo that. I'm not going to let him turn me into something I'm not. I've got nothing to be ashamed of, I'm not going to let him get the better of me" I explained.

"Why are yer so good?" He asked.

"My momma and daddy raised me to forgive to not let others actions effect myself" I replied.

"Yer momma sounds like a good lady" He said.

"She was the best" I told him "She woulda liked you. When my momma was younger she was a little wild, she told me about this guy she dated when she was 17, he sounds pretty much like you. He was a bit of a bad boy, rode a motorcycle and definitely not someone her snotty parents would have liked. She used to sneak around with him and she was planning to run away with him but… well she obviously didn't because here I am" I explained.

"Us rednecks never get the girl" He commented.

"I'm sure there were ladies queuing up to date you. You're a real catch Daryl and any lady would be lucky to have you. You're caring, loyal, protective and you look badass on that motorcycle" I said to him with a smile. Daryl seemed embarrassed by my comments and put his head down, I could see his cheeks turning slightly red "Why do you turn away from compliments?" I asked him.

"Not used t' 'em" He replied.

I don't know tons about Daryl but there is one thing I do know, he had a tough life growing up. His daddy was an abusive drunk and his momma died in a house fire when he was young. He and Merle were stuck to each other like glue and then Merle went missing and Daryl was really alone for the first time in his life. He had has and he knew that but Merle was his crutch and the two brothers loved each other very much. If Daryl could do anything to get Merle back then he'd do that, I think he feels lost with Merle in his life guiding him and helping him.

"We should get yer back inside" He stated and started to stand up.

I tried standing but my leg has gone a bit dead and I couldn't get in the right position to stand up without getting hurt. Daryl held his hand out to me, I took it and he helped me stand up. Our hands were still connected and we looked each other in the eyes, we didn't move, we just stood there for a moment looking at each other. Daryl pulled his hand back from mine and looked away from me, I started walking but it wasn't going to well as I have a dead leg. Daryl noticed I was struggling so he put his arm around me waist and the two of us walked back to my cell in silence.

"Thank you" I said to Daryl as he helped me lie down on my bed and get comfortable.

"No problem" He replied and he stood there awkwardly for a moment "If you ever want a hand let me know" He told me.

"I will" I said with a smile.

He left the room pretty quickly.

 **Daryl  
** When I helped Beth up off the floor we just stood there staring at each other holding each other's hands and I there was a part of me when I wanted to move towards her and kiss her. I know I couldn't kiss her but I wanted to. There was something inside of me that was drawn to her, I don't know what it was. She was obviously out of my league, she was young, beautiful, kind and caring. The only sorts of women I've ever had in my life were usually drunk or high. None of them match up to Beth. When she talks she's so innocent and you can hear it in her voice. She's so sweet but at the same time she's stronger then what anyone gives her credit for. I think personally she's stronger then Maggie emotionally.

When The Governor did what he did to Maggie it nearly destroyed her and Glenn and things between them did change. When he did what he did to Beth she didn't let it change her, she has just taken it as something that happened. She spoke about forgiveness… how could she even think about forgiving him for what he did? She's too good for this world. I need to protect her from all the bad things and bad people in this world, if there's anyone who deserves good it's her. She doesn't have a bad bone in her body. Never in my life did I think I would come across a woman like her or even have a conversation with a woman like her. Why she has the time for me, I'll never know.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
What happened last chapter guys?  
There was no reviews for the last chapter :(  
I love hearing what you guys think... good and bad.**

 **I'm still looking for SOA prompts.  
If you guys have ANY ideas then please do let me know.  
More then happy to credit for any ideas.**


	6. Grey Area

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 6  
Grey Area**

 **Beth  
** I'm all healed up now and I am able to do everything I could do before The Governor stabbed me and hurt me. The first thing on my agenda is to get back training with Daryl so that I can go out on runs and help fight the walkers. I want to be more then a babysitter for Judith and a housewife. Daryl sees that I'm made for more then that, for some reason he can see something in me and he wants to spend the time and effort in training me to make me better. I really appreciate everything he has done to help me, he wants me to be better and he's a great teacher. I like spending time with him and I don't think there's anyone better to train me right now other then Daryl. He's the only one in this group that is truly fearless of the world and he never sugar coats anything. He knows how easy it is to die and he knows how hard it is to live. He's never lied about anything to me and he knows how much I want to live.

When I spoke to Daryl yesterday about a training schedule he said he wanted me out in the field at sunrise. Maybe he didn't want to take me out of the fence just yet, I know that he feels guilty about what happened to me. He blames himself because it was him who took me outside the fences and it was his idea to do the training out there. I didn't blame Daryl, what happened to me has helped me wise up a little bit. I think there was a part of me that was still thinking things could get better and I looked on the bright side. After that I know that there really are bad people out there and the world isn't as black and white as I once believed. There is a large grey area and Daryl is going to help me cope with that grey area. I wanted to speak to Daryl about that today, I want him to know I don't blame him for anything so I don't want him blaming himself for anything. Bad things happen, it's inevitable.

Once I was dressed and had something to eat I went outside and saw Daryl waiting for me, he was leaning up against a wall smoking a cigarette but he put it out when he saw me coming. The two of us didn't speak, Daryl started walking and I followed. We made our way to a big space but away from the rest of the crowd. Daryl wanted me to concentrate and didn't want to have distractions around like people watching or anything. I noticed Daryl had his crossbow and bolts but he also had other weapons laid out on the ground. There were different sized knives, an axe, Carl's Beretta 92FS gun with a silence and bullets, a baseball bat, machete and a crow bar. I haven no idea how to use many of these weapons, only the knives as that's all I've ever been trusted with in the past. No one has ever trusted me with anything heavier or bigger.

"Michonne is gonna bring in a couple walkers a time and yer gonna take 'em out using different weapons. You need t' learn how to use different weapons, no just a knife. If somethin' happens and you can't get t' a knife I want yer to feel comfortable usin' somethin' else. Don't be afraid of 'em. They're gonna save yer life" He explained to me. I looked towards the gate and saw Michonne had two walkers on the litter picker things. She had cut their arms and jaws off them so they couldn't do much damage in case they get free "I'm here if yer need me" Daryl stated as Michonne came closer with the walkers "You got this" He encouraged as Michonne let the walkers go and they came towards me.

I picked up the first weapon to hand which was a machete. I rushed at one of the walkers and raised the machete in the air and brought it down on one of the walkers head. It went through the brain of the walker, I kicked the dead walker away from me and the walker fell to the floor. The second walker was coming at me, I turned around and used the machete to cut off the walkers head. The body fell to the floor and I looked down at the head to see it was still wiggling around. I brought the machete down into the walkers head and it stopped moving. I went back over to the weapons and threw the machete onto the floor and picked up the axe as my next weapon of choice as Michonne went to get two more walkers.

"You did good" Daryl commented.

"Any tips?" I questioned.

"Instead of rushin' towards the walkers, let them come to yer. See what direction they're goin and then plan it out. When yer rushed at the walker yer didn't know where the other one was and if it came up behind yer, that coulda been game over. Jus' keep yer eyes open but remember I'm here if yer get in trouble" He told me and pointed out, I looked where he was pointing and saw Michonne coming with two walkers.

I did as Daryl instructed, when Michonne let the walkers go I waited for them to come to me and looked at them to work out where they were going. The one that was closest to me was the biggest threat so I swung the axe round and hit the walker in the side of the head, it didn't do what I intended. The walker wasn't put down it was still coming at me. I had to come up with a new plan. The problem was I didn't really have time to think about things I just had to act. I used the axe to hit the walkers legs and get it to the floor. When it was on the floor I stood over it and brought the axe down on it's head and it killed it. The second walker was directly behind me but where it didn't have no arms it got really close with the top of it's jaw.

I kicked the walker away and did the same as before, when it was laying on the floor I brought the axe down on it's head but I missed it's brain and got just below it's eye and it didn't go the whole way through. I brought the axe up and back down again into the walkers head and through the brain. Once I was sure the walkers were definitely put down I walked back over to the weapons and dropped the axe on the ground, it landed with a clanging noise and a heavy thud as it hit the floor.

"I'm not a fan of the axe" I said to Daryl a little out of breath.

"Wouldn't be my weapon of choice" Daryl replied as he handed me a bottle of water. I only took a couple of sips before giving it back to him "Don't worry about it, yer did fine. The second walker got a bit close but it's fine. Yer not gonna be perfect. It's yer first day back training" He told me to try and make me feel a bit better.

Michonne had already left to get a couple more walkers from outside the fence, I had a couple minutes until she was due to come back so I wanted to use this time to talk to Daryl.

"Daryl?"

"Mhm"

"Thank you for taking the time to train me again. I know you've probably got better things to do so I really appreciate it. As much as I love Judith it's becoming a little frustrating not getting out or doing anything helpful" I said.

"S' no bother" He replied.

"I'm surprised your training me again. I thought you woulda given up on me" I told him.

"Never gonna give up on yer"

I was about to ask him what he meant but Michonne came back with another two walkers. I turned away from Daryl, picked up the crow bar and went to work.

* * *

I am exhausted! I tried every weapon at least once today and I had killed a lot of walkers, I didn't need help from Daryl the whole time. My leg was aching a little but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. The worst part right now is that I am covered in walker brains which I will tell you does not smell good. I needed to get in the shower but everyone else was in there right now and I would have to wait. I know Maggie's in the shower but she doesn't normally stay in there that long, she will need to rush back to Glenn so they can use all them condoms Daryl and I got on that run. Assuming there are still some there. I would hope there were still some, Daryl and I did get them quite a lot.

Once I grabbed everything I would need for a shower I made my way towards them but was stopped on the way by Daryl who had his crossbow slung over his shoulder, looking casual and kinda hot at the same time. I shook the thoughts away of him being 'hot' and smiled at him as he approached me.

"You did real good today" He commented.

"Thanks. I've got a great teacher" I replied.

"We can't train 'morrow. I gotta go huntin' but we can do the next day if yer want" He said.

"That's fine. I'll ask Rick if I can help down at the fence taking out the walkers. Don't wanna get rusty" I told him.

"I don' think you'll get rusty f'r missin' one day" He answered with a small grin on his face.

"Just in case" I said.

"Alright then" He replied "I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat, I'll see yer later" He added and didn't wait for me to reply before walking off.

Daryl is the most socially awkward person I know. He doesn't really talk to anyone apart from Rick and Carol, they are the only two people he has real conversations with. Everyone else gets limited talk and a couple grunts. I would like to get to know the real Daryl Dixon and become a proper friend to him. He seems like he would be a good friend, Rick and Carol seem to think so. Hopefully it won't be too long until I'm allowed to go on a run or do some training outside the fence and then when I've got him alone I can force him to talk to me. Ok, force sounds quite brutal but maybe encourage him to open up to me. He always just seems so lonely and this world sucks pretty bad right now without feeling lonely. Maybe he prefers not having many friends, maybe that's what he's used to. Either way I'm gonna try and get him to open up to me and I'll do the same if that would make him feel better, I just want him to know he doesn't have to be alone.

My shower was amazing! It was the longest shower I've had in a while and that's only because I had to scrub all the dried blood off me and had to use a lot of shampoo to clean my hair and use lots of shower gel to smell nice again. I reached out to get my towel when I was finished and wrapped it around me. I looked around for my clean clothes to put on but I couldn't see them anywhere. I definitely got them out of the drawer to bring them with me. I remember putting them on the bed whilst I got a towel out… I must have left them on the bed. Great. I'm going to have to walk through the cold prison in nothing but this small towel to my room… wonderful. Gosh I hope no one sees me that will be too embarrassing. The towel is small but it does cover everything but at the same time it's not something you want people to catch you wearing.

I checked out the door and made sure the coast was clear before running through to the communal area. I stopped by the door and again checked to make sure no one was around and then I ran again, I thought I had made it to my room without anyone seeing me when I saw Daryl walking down the stairs from the upper level. He seemed surprised when he saw me, he set his lips into a hard line and nodded once when he passed me. He must be so sick of seeing me without any clothes on.

Well I have to admit I wouldn't mind seeing him without less clothes on. I am intrigued to know what sort of body Mr Dixon has under his clothes. He has muscled arms and he seems very strong and capable but what about the rest of him? Does he have a six pack? Does he just have a hard stomach? The guy is obviously in good shape there's no denying but what sort of shape is what I would like to know. I know I sound really perverted and terrible but I just can't help it. I think it's spending all this time with him, it's making me think of him in another way.

Daryl Dixon is just another grey area in my life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading guys!  
As always, please review, favourite and follow.  
**

 **Check out my Instagram page.  
I only created it a couple days ago but it's going to be filled with updates.  
Please check it out and follow!  
Instagram: Writer347**


	7. Sleep With A Stranger

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 7  
Sleep With A Stranger**

 **Beth**  
Daryl was finally allowing me to go on another run with him today. I cannot wait to get outside this prison for a little while, he said that he and Michonne had passed a few stores that looked pretty much untouched when they were looking for The Governor and he's been wanting to check them out. See if there's anything we can get from them. There wasn't anything we particularly needed but if there was something useful for us in them stores then we wanted to get our hands on them before someone else does. That sounds mean I know but it's a dog eat dog world right now… quite literally… I would rather Judith, my daddy and Maggie have supplies then someone else. Call my selfish and mean if you want but my family come first. I'm not really sure what was supposed to be in these stores but I'll get what I can take. Hopefully we'll find some ammunition or some knives maybe… we might even find a couple more clothes for the kids to keep them warm. They haven't been doing to well with the weather lately.

The plan was for Daryl and I to take one of the cars instead of his bike, I don't know why we were taking the car instead but I wasn't going to argue it. It's a little too cold for the bike right now. At least in the car we can have the heating on and it's harder for the walkers to get us if it breaks down. That was one of my biggest fears on the bike, if we break down in the middle of a heard of walkers they can just grab us and eat us, there is nothing stopping them. Whereas in the car we got that protecting us and we can run over the walkers with it… it's kind of like another weapon as well as an escape route. Daryl said he had double checked the gas and we had more then enough for the trip but he said there was some spare in a canister in the trunk if it came to it. He does think of everything.

Another exciting thing about taking the car is that we can put some CDs on in the car and listen to some music, I can't remember the last time I listened to music that I wasn't singing. I miss music. It was one of my favourite things before the turn, I could plug in my iPod and listen to it for hours and hours. Maggie used to call me crazy for listening to the same songs over and over again but I couldn't help it. All the songs I listened to spoke to me in different ways. There was one call Sleep With A Stranger by Nikki Lane, a country singer. I used to love that song because I wish I was that ballsy and I wish I could be a bit of a bad girl, Maggie was pretty much the person she was singing about in the song. I always wanted to be like Maggie when I was a kid. She was so care free and always had so much fun and had tons of stories to tell. My life was pretty boring compared to hers.

I know she was older then me and was in college whilst I was in high school but when she was 16 she was a wild child. She was sneaking out to meet boys and my daddy once caught her in the barn drinking with some of her friends. She was in so much trouble when he caught her, I thought he was going to have a heart attack with the amount of shouting and hollering going on in the house. Maggie said things she didn't mean and so did daddy but then I started crying on the stairs and they apologised to each other and told me that everything was fine. I know Maggie had done it more then once but I daren't tell daddy in case he threw her out of the house.

One time I remember reading her diary whilst she was out shopping with her friends and she had written all about her crush, Casey Andrews, he was the school's hottie and he had gone on a few dates with Maggie. She was about to go off to college and wanted to make their last night magical so they slept with each other and gave one another their virginity. She had gone really into detail about everything that happened, it put me off boys for a little while but then I met Jimmy. I always thought Jimmy would be my Casey Andrews but he didn't live long enough for that. We had tried to sneak away a couple times but it was after the turn and my daddy was watching us like hawks. He knew what we were up to.

The whole thing seems a million years ago now. If I could go back in time I don't think I would change anything, I'm sad Jimmy's gone but I'm glad I still have my virginity. I'm saving that for the person I fall in love with. I wasn't in love with Jimmy it was just infatuation. I know the difference now.

I didn't want to be late so I went outside and saw Daryl loading up some weapons into the car. We greeted each other and I put all of my things in the back seat before getting into the passenger seat, Daryl was in the drivers seat not even a minute later. I had told my daddy and Maggie I would be gone before they got up because Daryl and I have a long way to drive so I said my goodbyes to them last night, they also gave me the 'stay safe' talk like a child and told me to listen to Daryl every time he tells me to do something and finally they made me promise I would come home unhurt this time. I told them I would try.

"How far we driving?" I asked him as we started driving away from the prison.

"A couple hours at least" He answered.

"Did you and Michonne see what was in these stores?" I questioned.

"Not really. The windows were pretty dusty but it's worth checkin' out" He told me.

"If it's gonna be such a long drive, can we put a CD on?" I asked.

"Yeah, stacks are in the glove box" He said.

I didn't look at the names of the discs, I just took out the first one and put in the player before pressing play. A familiar beat started coming through the speakers, I looked over at Daryl with a large smile but he seemed confused "I love this song" I stated and started singing along with the words.

 _Well,_ _tonight'd be a good night to sleep with a stranger_  
 _Maybe a cowboy,_ _like a_ _lone_ _ranger_  
 _Go out on the town,_ _down to lower Broad_  
 _With my tiny little dress and my white boots on_  
 _I ain't looking for love,_ _just a little danger_  
 _Tonight'd be a good night to sleep with a stranger_

I bet Maggie done this a few times in college.

 _Well I've been a good girl long as I can stand it_  
 _Tonight I want a bad boy motorcycle bandit_  
 _I wanna ride a steel horse all night long_  
 _I got my favorite T-shirt and some cut-offs on_  
 _I want a man that's full of anger_  
 _Tonight'd be a good night to sleep with a stranger_

Anyone else think Nikki Lane is singing about Daryl here? Bad boy motorcycle bandit? A man full of anger? This should be Daryl's theme song, I looked over at him and laughed a little "What?" He questioned.

"This is your theme song" I replied and carried on singing.

 _And you can_ _cal_ _l me anything you want to_  
 _Just don't call me after tonight_  
 _You can tell me just how you're feeling_  
 _Long as you're making me feel alright_

I could never imagine have sex with a man and then telling him not to call me. Maggie's had one night stands, she's told me about them, I wish I was as adventurous as her sometimes. She's more confident then me but I guess there probably some things she wished she changed about herself… maybe.

"Never had this down as a song you'd listen t'" Daryl commented.

 _Well,_ _tonight'd be a good night to get a little stoned_  
 _So,_ _come on baby,_ _I don't wanna leave alone_  
 _We've been drinking all night down at 308_  
 _They're gonna throw us out if it gets too late_  
 _So let's beat them to the punch,_ _ain't no need to linger_  
 _Tonight'd be a good night to sleep with a stranger_

I sung that directly at Daryl, just to prove that this was a song I'd listen to. He chuckled lightly at me before turning back to watch the road.

 _You can_ _ca_ _ll me anything you want to_  
 _Just_ _don't call me after tonight_  
 _You can tell me just how you're feeling_  
 _Long as you're making me feel alright_

I wonder if Daryl would make me feel alright? Oh my God! What am I doing? What am I thinking? That would never happen between me and Daryl. I don't even think he looks at me as anything other then Maggie's kid sister.

 _Tonight'd be a good night to sleep with a stranger_  
 _Maybe a cowboy like a_ _lone_ _ranger_  
 _Right now it don't matter who_  
 _If you play your cards right then it might be you_  
 _'cause I ain't looking for love,_ _just a little danger  
Tonight'd be a good night_

Thank God the song was nearly over. This song is making me think about really bad things to do with Daryl, things he would probably be disgusted at… well probably be disgusted to do with me anyway.

 _Oh,_ _tonight'd be a good night_  
 _To sleep with a stranger_  
 _Stranger,_ _stranger_  
 _Stranger, stranger_

The song faded out and another one started to play. It's not a song I recognize but Daryl must because his fingers are tapping on the steering wheel in rhythm with the song. I could see his lips moving to the words but no noise coming out, he must know this song really well.

* * *

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the car. Oh gosh I must have fallen asleep whilst we were driving. The passenger door was open and Daryl was standing there looking at me in amusement. Maybe I should have told him that any car journey longer then an hour normally sends me to sleep, it's always been that way.

"Sorry" I said as I got out of the car.

"It's alright" He replied and handed me my weapons which I had put in the back.

He pointed to three stores on the opposite side of the street. The street was quiet, really quiet. No animals, no people and no walkers. Something just didn't sit well with me. I could tell Daryl was a little but uneasy as well because he had his crossbow ready to fire at a seconds notice. I had my knife in my hand and made sure my gun was accessible and we made our way towards the first store.

Daryl knocked on the window and we waited for a couple minutes. We could a couple walkers inside but they wasn't getting any closer to the door. They might be stuck which would mean it will be easy for us to go in there and kill them without getting hurt. Daryl was hesitant for a moment but he made sure I was ready and he opened the door. Two walkers were on the floor, shelves had fallen on them and they were trapped underneath, I went over and brought my knife down into both their heads as Daryl did a sweep of the rest of the store to make sure there were no more threats lurking.

Once we were sure we would be ok for a few minutes we had a look around and we smiled at each other, we had hit the jackpot. There were bottles of unopened water and a lot of food. It must have been a convenient store or something before the turn. There doesn't seem to be much around so it must be a little place only local people knew about. It did surprise me that there was still so much here. Surely some people must have stumbled across it. Maybe they just didn't bother looking in or the sound of the walkers put them off… whatever the reason I'm glad we had found it.

"Let's start loadin' up" Daryl said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
I thought you guys were so good you deserved an early chapter.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **I love knowing what you guys think of chapters and the story.  
Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the story so far.**


	8. Journey Home

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 8  
Journey Home**

 **Daryl**  
We really hit the jackpot. We were able to bring back so many supplies just from the first store, I know we had to check out the other two whilst we were here because I wasn't sure when we were gonna be able to get back out here. It's not a place you can get to easily and a lot of gas is used to get us here and back. Beth seemed really happy with what we found and the two of us even had a bit of water and some crackers we kept back for ourselves for the journey back. I know Beth missed breakfast this morning to meet me on time, I keep forgetting that other people need to eat. I don't eat much because I would rather everyone have their fair share of food first before I get something. I don't normally have breakfast because I'm never hungry when I first wake up. I'm going to start doing these things later in the day if someone else is coming with me. I know Beth won't admit it but she is hungry, when she was sleeping in the car I could hear her stomach rumbling from hunger.

Once we had the food and water locked safely and hidden in the car we went back to the second store. Same as with the first store I knocked on the window and waited for any sign of movement but unlike the last store this one seems to be empty. I know the silence means no walkers but that doesn't mean people are not hiding in there. I made sure Beth had her knife ready and we went inside. This looked like a little clothing store, no kids clothes but lots of adult clothes. I did a sweep of the building whilst Beth looked around for stuff to take back. She found a few things that she put in the car, there wasn't much to take from this store but we grabbed what we could. Beth changed her top to a black vest and white cardigan. She looked good I had to admit. I know I shouldn't look at her like that but I can't help it.

When she was singing that song in the car earlier I was surprised. I didn't think she would listen to a song about getting stoned and having one night stands, I thought she was more a church song person or musicals… a little country music by Miranda Lambert maybe or Carrie Underwood but not what she was singing. She did make me laugh when she said it was my theme song, now I think back to the lyrics, maybe it should be my song. It was a good song I'll admit but having Beth sing it made it all that much better. She has a good voice and if the world hadn't gone to shit she could have made it big, she had it in her to be a singer. People would love her because what's not to love? She's a beautiful, talented woman who cares about people and she's really humble.

The third store was clear and we went inside to find it was a small DIY store. The tools would come in handy, there wasn't many left, this store looks like someone else has been here and cleared it out already. We took what was left which were a couple hammers and screw drivers. They wasn't amazing weapons but they would do if we lost everything else. It would give Beth something else to train with. The store was only small so there wasn't much to get but we took what we could and loaded it up in the car with whatever space we had left. We did good today. We have enough water to last everyone a while and a lot more food, we've been running low a lot quicker from the Woodbury people. We're not used to accommodating for this many people but we've made it work. This is going to be great and Beth should be really proud of herself, she's done great. I'm proud of her.

By the time we had loaded up everything we could get from all three stores the two of us took a quick bathroom break and then we decided to get back on the road. It was starting to get dark as it was winter, it gets dark earlier. Beth will probably fall asleep in the car again. On the journey here she was asleep one minute and then I looked over and she was fast asleep, I was worried that she was too tired to be on a run but she did great as she always does. She excels at everything she does. I bet she was a straight A student at school and I bet she had lots of friends, guys chasing her, the perfect girl. The girl all parents want their daughters to be like.

"Daryl, you ready?" Beth asked me as she got into the car.

"Let's do it" I replied and started the car.

"I can't believe we got all this stuff. Everyone's gonna be real pleased" She commented and took a quick look in the back at some of the haul.

The CD started itself again and Sleep With A Stranger came back on. Beth put her hand towards the dials to turn it over but I touched her hand to stop her. There was an electric shock that I know Beth felt too because we moved our hands away from each other instantly.

"I thought yer loved this song" I said.

"I do but… well it's nothing. We can listen to it if you want" She replied.

I turned it down a little bit but still had it playing as some background music. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, she seemed fine a minute ago and then her favourite song came on and she was suddenly bothered by something. I'm not one to pry, I don't like people digging into my problems so I don't normally do it to anyone else but I want to know what's bothering her. We've had a great day and got some amazing stuff. Why is she suddenly bummed out?

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Fine" She replied with a little snap to her voice.

"Don't lie t' me" I told her sternly.

"The song just made me think of some things I would rather forget is all. I shouldn't have been thinking what I was" She said but she wasn't making much sense to be honest.

"Thinkin' what?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter" She answered.

"Well it obviously does" I said.

"Please drop it" She pleaded and looked out the window. I thought she was going to start crying.

* * *

Beth and I have been driving in silence for about 45 minutes. She seems to be in a bit of a better mood then what she was in at first but I'm not sure whether or not to speak to her. She hasn't said anything and she's normally the talker, not me. Maybe she just doesn't want to speak to anyone right now for some reason. That's one thing I don't get about woman; one minute they're fine and the next they're not but they don't want to tell you what's wrong. I don't know if it's something I've done wrong or if it's something she remembered about the past that's upset her. Whatever it is I hope it's nothing I've done and if it is then I'll just apologise to her until she accepts my apology. I never want to upset her.

As we got lots of water from that store I've been drinking a bottle to myself and as I've not been used to drinking that much in a while I now need to pee again but I need to pull over somewhere safe-ish. I don't want Beth to get hurt just because I needed a pee. I found a big open space on a country road, you could see for miles in each direction. It looked clear so pulled into the side of the road, Beth looked like she was about to fall asleep but when the car stopped it jolted her awake.

"What's going on?" She asked looking out the window for signs of trouble.

"Toilet break" I stated.

I got out the car and found a spot where Beth couldn't see me peeing but I could still keep an eye on her to make sure she's not in any trouble. It was only a quick pee but when I turned around I saw Beth getting out of the car and leaning against the side of the car, when I got back up to her I could see that something was clearly bothering her. I'm going to ask her one more time what's wrong, if she don't tell me now I'll drop it.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry for snapping at you before. You didn't do anything wrong it's just me being stupid" She said and shook her head as if to get rid of bad thoughts.

"You're never stupid. A little nuts maybe but not stupid" I told her with a light chuckle.

"I have this problem where I over think things and then I start panicking myself and worrying myself with stupid things. I've always done it. Daddy says it's something I got from him" She told me.

"Look yer know yer can tell me anythin' it won't go no further" I urged.

"Oh no. It's way to embarrassing for me to tell you" She said.

"Go on. It can't be that bad" I replied.

"You have to promise not to freak out or get angry or think I'm stupid and most of all… you can't tell anyone" She started, I nodded in response. My curiosity getting the better of me. She sighed and looked away from me for a moment before speaking, she was nervous. Her hands were rubbing together and her cheeks had gone a bright red "When we were listening to that song earlier, I was thinking about Maggie and how she was a wild child when she was my age, I always wanted to be more like her. She's so confident and she can get any man she wants. Then I was thinking about you and what it would be like to be with someone like you… you know a bad boy motorcycle bandit… but then my thoughts went direct to you" She explained and she looked down at the floor to get out of my gaze "I know shouldn't be telling you this because you're probably going to think I'm some sort of freak but for a little while now I've been thinking about you in a completely different way and I don't know what to do about it" She admitted.

"Not just me then" I commented.

"What?" She questioned in shock and looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"You're not the only one. I've been feelin' somethin' different t'" I told her.

"What do we do about it?" She asked.

"Whatever we want" I answered.

She got this twinkle in her eye and she smiled at me, I smiled back and she moved forward a little bit to close the gap between us. We just looked at each other for a little while. Neither of us have to speak, we just need to look at one another. Her eyes were so full of life and beautiful. The most beautiful eyes I've ever looked into. Never did I think Beth would get feelings for me, like I've told her before, us rednecks never get the girl.

"What if I wanna kiss you?" She asked as she put her hand on my arm.

"Then that's what yer do" I told her and moved that little bit closer to her.

Our heads moved closer together until our lips met in a fiery and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Ahhh!  
They finally kissed!  
What do you think of that chapter?**

 **Please follow, favourite and review  
**


	9. Getaway

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 9  
Getaway**

 **Beth**  
"What if I wanna kiss you?" I asked as I put a hand on his arm.

"Then that's what yer do" He told me and moved that little bit closer to me.

Our heads moved closer together until our lips met in a fiery and passionate kiss.

The kiss ended when we needed up pull away for air to breathe. When we did eventually pull away from the kiss we smiled wide at each other like two teenagers who just shared their first kiss. I didn't want this moment to end so I wrapped my arms around Daryl's waist. He returned the embrace by wrapped his arms around my body and pulling me in as close to him as possible. I took a deep breath in of his scent and I felt him place a small kiss on the top of my head. Never in a million years did I think this would happen today when I got up to for the supply run. Daryl has never showed any indication that he was slightly interested in me. When he asked me if I was ok I was going to try and play it off again but that wasn't fair to Daryl so I decided to just come clean and go from there.

To be honest I was thinking that he was going to get in and take us straight back to the prison then he would tell Rick and my daddy that we're not training anymore and he would avoid me at all costs. The only reason I thought that was because Daryl doesn't seem like the feelings type. I never thought he would get feelings for anyone, least of all me. I thought if it was going to be anyone then it would be Carol. Those two seem the closest out of everyone in the group. I know she's propositioned him a couple times, I've heard her and each time he's turned her down. I'm not sure why… well at the time I thought he secretly had a crush on her but maybe not. Who would have thought that Beth Greene made out with a badass redneck and lived to tell the tale. If my friends could of just seen that they would be freaking out.

Daryl said it was best to get back on the road before it gets pitch black. The walkers seem to be more active at night for some reason and that seems to be when all the bad people come out to play. If anyone is going to be out tonight it's going to be The Governor and I don't fancy another run in with him today, considering this was my first day out since he hurt me. I don't think my daddy will ever let me out again if I came back injured second time in a row. I'm quite surprised he let me out a second time if I'm honest. I think he put up a bit of a fight with Rick, Michonne and Daryl before he agreed to it. If my daddy hadn't agreed to it then I wouldn't be out now.

As soon as we got back into the car Daryl turned the heating up a little bit and rested one hand one the wheel and the other hand he just rested on my knee. I couldn't stop smiling at him. I can't believe that this is really happening right now. Daryl and I have just kissed and he clearly doesn't regret it if he's resting his hand on my knee. I wonder what he wants to happen from her, I know I want to be in a relationship and try to make things work and try and get some happiness out of this miserable world but I don't know if that's what he wants. I never really had Daryl down as a commitment and relationship sort of guy but who knows… maybe he's just been waiting for the right girl to come along and I could be that girl.

This whole days has just been better then I ever thought it would be. We got so many supplies to last a long time and Daryl and I kissed! It was a good kiss too, one of the best I've ever had anyway. I was beyond happy and I can't wait to see where things go from here.

"Daryl?"

"Mmhm"

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"What do yer mean?"

"I mean we've kissed and admitted we care a lot for each other. What do we do when we get back to the prison? What do you want to do?" I questioned.

"I think we should jus' do what we want" He replied "Lets figure somethin' out ourselves first before we tell anyone. Why don't we jus' enjoy bein' with each other first" He said.

"So you do wanna be with me then?"

"'Course" He answered.

* * *

We got back to the prison and was met by Rick and Carol as the car stopped. We told them the good news about all the things we got, Carol went inside to get Maggie and Glenn to come out so they can help bring all of the stuff inside. I started lifting a box to bring in and Daryl followed behind me with another, we placed them on the table and went back out to get another. Just as I was approaching the door Daryl grabbed my arm. I turned to face him and he put his lips to mine, it was only a short sweet kiss but it was a perfect kiss. We pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other and went back outside to help with the rest of the stuff.

After everything was brought in everyone went straight to bed as it was getting late. I couldn't sleep I was just excited with the day. Daryl was still up and sitting in the communal area putting some of today's haul away, I started to help him and between us it didn't take long to get everything put away and make the place look tidy.

"Wanna go f'r a walk?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied.

The two of us went outside and started walking around the grounds together, as we walked Daryl grabbed my hand and we linked our fingers together. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. We just needed to spend time together. As we turned around a corner going towards the back of the prison Daryl stopped against a wall, I stood in front of him and Daryl put his hands on my waist, I moved closer to him and brought my hands to his cheeks. Neither of us said a thing, we moved closer and closer until our lips met. Our kiss soon turned heated and needy. Daryl's hands moved down from my waist into the back pockets of my jeans. I couldn't stop my arms wrapping around him tighter and bringing him closer then ever. Daryl moved us so that it was me against the wall and he was leaning against me.

Sadly we had to pull away from the kiss but it was only our lips that moved away. We stood close to each other, Daryl still had his hands in my back pockets and I had my arms wrapped around him. We smiled at each other.

"This whole thing is crazy" I commented.

"What do yer mean?" He asked.

"When I woke up this morning, I never thought this would happen" I said.

"Well I'm glad it did" He said.

"Me too" I replied and placed a quick peck on the lips.

Daryl and I walked for a little while longer before making our way back inside, Daryl walked me to my room and the two of us shared another quick kiss when we made sure no one was around and then once he was sure I would be fine he went on his way. I couldn't stop looking at him as he walked away, he climbed the stairs and turned around half way up to give me a smile before making his way up the rest of the stairs. Once he was no longer in view I got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. I could still smell Daryl over me and I couldn't stop smiling.

 **Daryl  
** I woke up and get dressed for the day and then went out to the communal area where Carol was getting breakfast ready for everyone. We smiled at each other and I took a seat at one of the tables, Carol came over and put some food in front of me and a bottle of water "Yer don't have t' do that. I can get my own breakfast" I told her as she took a seat down beside me.

"I know you can but I thought I would do it for you" She replied with a bright smile.

"Yer a good woman Carol" I said.

"You're making me blush" She joked.

Two more sets of feet came walking towards us. I looked up and saw Maggie and Glenn came into the room and they took a seat opposite myself and Carol. For the first time I really looked at Maggie and Glenn, I realised how happy they were with one another and they looked so comfortable and content with each other. They are so in love and it was obvious that they would die for one another. I really hope Beth and I are going to be as happy as them one day, I hop Beth will care for me as much as I care for her. I just hope everyone will accept Beth and I together, there is a big age gap between us and some people are bothered by that. I hope they all look past that and be as supportive with us as they are Maggie and Glenn.

"How did Beth do on the run yesterday?" Maggie asked.

"Good" I answered.

"I hope that now she's started to come out of her shell a little bit, she might start attracting the attention of some of the other boys her age. It's about time she got over Jimmy and found a new boyfriend. She's been lonely too long, she needs someone. Daddy isn't gonna be around forever and neither will Glenn and I" She said to no one impaticular.

"Yer want Beth to get a boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Course I do. She's been lonely for a long time now and I know that she's getting older and probably wants a man for herself" She replied.

"No one will be good enough for her in your eyes or your dads" Carol commented.

"You're right I got a checklist and if he doesn't meet my requirements then he can't date my little sister" Maggie said.

"What's on yer list?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well he has to be handsome 'cause Beth is a good looking girl, she needs a good looking man in her life. He also needs to be sweet and charming. A family man that will have nothing but respect for her. He needs to be young and fit as well to keep up with her, she's an active girl and most of all he needs to be smart and a complete gentleman" She explained.

"That's quite a list" I told her.

I don't think I meet Maggie's requirements. What would she say if she knew Beth and I were seeing each other? Would she approve of me? Would she think I was just some dirty old man? Will she try and keep Beth away from me? Maybe it would be best not to mention anything to anyone about us seeing each other. I don't want to put Beth through any unnecessary pressure or cause her to fall out with anyone… especially over me. I know how much Beth's family mean to her and I don't want to get in the way of anything. I'm pretty sure Maggie wouldn't like it but what about Hershel? He seems happy enough with me taking care of Beth and showing her how to defend herself, will he be ok with us actually seeing each other? Maybe he thinks the same as Maggie and he would prefer someone more her age and someone she'd have more in common with.

When she gets up I'll have to speak to her about how we'll play this because ultimately it's down to her. If people hate on me then that's fine but I don't want them hating on her, she's done nothing wrong. If she wants to keep it quiet then we will but if she wants to stand on the roof and shout it as loud as she can then I'll be by her side and hold her hand as she does it. Whatever makes Beth happy will make me happy.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**  
 **Please please review!**

* * *

 **P.S I NEED HELP!**

 **Basically** **…** **I am writing a new story to post VERY soon but I am really struggling to come up with a title for it. The story is a High School Musical story but I think it** **'** **s a bit different to others out there which is why I am very excited for it!**

 **Anyway, the basic plot is that Gabriella** **'** **s dad is a big time villain who deals in everything illegal and Troy works for him as security but then of course the two fall in love and have to try and hide it from her dad because he** **'** **ll kill Troy (the usual) and because of the other dangers that will follow.**

 **Please if anyone has any ideas then please share them with me! I am more then happy to credit you in the story for the title idea** **…** **I have been trying to think of a good title for a food few weeks and I still haven** **'** **t come up with anything that sticks out just yet.**


	10. Look Out

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 10  
"Look out!" **

**Beth**  
There is something wrong with Daryl. He's been acting strange for the last couple of days and he's been keeping his distance from me when other people are around. I've been asking him what his problem was but he keeps brushing me off. He's told me that he doesn't seem to want to be seen with me with others. I was beginning to think that maybe he's changed his mind about us. Maybe he just wanted someone for a quick fling and now he's had his fill and doesn't want anything serious. God I wish he would just open up to me sometimes and be honest about his feelings, he drives me insane sometimes! It's like talking to a brick wall when speaking to him sometimes. He doesn't ever want to talk about how he's feeling and what he wants. I know there is something wrong, I don't care what he says, there is a problem and I am going to get to the bottom of it if it kills me… ok maybe not kill me but… I will get to the bottom of it. He will tell me what's wrong.

I was down by the fences killing the walkers that were building up but I don't seem to be making a dent. I'm killing as many as I can but the bodies are just piling up against the fence and more walkers are pushing against it, there are too many to deal with on my own. I need some help with this and someone needs to go out there and remove the dead walkers bodies from the fence. If this keeps up any longer then the fence will cave in and the walkers will be able to get in. We've got too many people here now and we can't risk anyone getting hurt. We all knew there was a problem with the walkers, there's more then normal migrating this way but we haven't had a chance to try thinning out the crowd. We've left it too long and now we could be in some serious trouble.

I don't like doing this but I'm going to have to leave my post whilst I get some people to help me and see what we can do about removing the dead ones. I put the big kitchen knife I was using in the weapons bin and made my way inside. As I was walking I past a window and saw how terrible I looked. I was covered in sweat and blood, my hair was all over the place and my once nice fitting clothes looked two sizes too big. I wouldn't blame Daryl if he was changing his mind about being with me.

"Beth" I turned around and Rick stood behind me "I thought yer were down at the fence?" He questioned.

"I was but we got a problem" I stated "The walkers I'm killin are piling up against the fence, the other walkers are pushing up against it. I don't know how much more the fences will take before they give. I need some help down there killing the walkers but I think we need a couple people to go out there and move the dead bodies away… they're making up some sort of wall against the fence and it looks like it could cave soon" I explained to him "Any chance anyone could help?" I asked.

"Alright. Leave it wi' me. I'll get a couple people t' come down and help out" He answered.

"Thanks" I replied.

"I'll grab Daryl and Glenn t' help move the dead walkers out the way. We'll take 'em somewhere an burn 'em" He told me.

"Sounds good" I said.

After speaking to Rick I went back down to the fence and grabbed the kitchen knife again. As I went down the fence I started killing as many walkers as I could. I didn't seem to be making a dent in the number but then I looked around and saw Maggie, Carl and Carol coming towards me with weapons in hand to help out with the walkers. I looked towards the gate to see Daryl, Rick and Glenn in a truck heading out. They were attracting some of the walkers away from the fence which was making my job a lot easier.

I know I should be keeping an eye on the walkers but I couldn't help but look for Daryl to make sure that he was ok. I caught him looking at me a couple times, I smiled at him but he didn't return it. He just looked away and went back to work. I guess Daryl doesn't really have a lot to smile about, he was the bait. Daryl was whistling and calling the walkers away from the fence whilst Glenn and Rick loaded what dead walkers they could onto the back of the truck. We were doing our best on this side of the fence to keep them occupied with us and killing as many as we could. All in all it was a good little system. As Daryl had the crossbow he didn't have to get to near the walkers but there were a couple he had to use his knife to kill. For once things were actually going to plan but I didn't want to jinx it.

After about an hour we had one end of the fence cleared and now we just had to clear the other end but that end wasn't looking too good. All of the commotion out here, us yelling, Daryl whistling, the truck revving… it's lured more walkers to us out of the woods. It looks like there was a herd making it's way through the woods when we started. Even with that herd there was still not as many walkers as before. In fact I would say that we had half as many walkers as we did this morning.

Before we could start work on the other end Rick had to go with Daryl and Glenn to dump the dead walker bodies somewhere and burn them. Hopefully that will lead more walkers to the fire and burn them. I know burning doesn't necessarily kill them but they are a lot easier to kill in that state then they are when they're not burned. The sun was started to get lower, I would say it's probably about 6pm… if it's still Winter. I have no idea what time of the year we're in right now. We have a few more hours or sunlight and then it will be too dangerous to be outside the fence with them. For some reason they seen to get worse at night. The worst I've ever seen them is in winter at night, they are 100% worse then what they are in the summer.

I heard a whistle and looked up to see Daryl making his way to the gate, he was calling us all over. We jogged over to him, Carl let him in whilst we all waited.

"Rick thinks it's gettin t' late t' be doin' this. We're gonna go burn them assholes an come back. He said we'll pick it back up in the mornin'… first light" He told us.

"What if it gets bad overnight again?" I asked.

"We'll deal with it. We'll let everyone else know we might need help. If we have more people doin' the job we'll get it done quicker" He stated… quite harshly.

"So we callin' it a night?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Go get somethin' t' eat. We'll be back soon" He answered.

"Great!" Carl exclaimed happily.

"I'll wait here till youse get back… open the gate and everything" I said.

"Ok. I'll see you up there" Maggie said and started heading up towards the prison with everyone else until I was left alone with Daryl "Why are you being a jackass?" I questioned when I was sure no one would be able to hear us.

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're being a jackass. The past couple days it's like you can't get rid of me fast enough. If you've changed your mind about us then fine but at least let me know so I know where I stand. Stringing me along is not helping any. If you got problem then tell me about it, don't keep pretending you're fine and shrugging me off" I explained to him.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked me.

"Just tell me the truth, do you wanna be with me?" I asked.

"I do but there are things we need t' talk bout. I need t' get goin' so just wait till I get back, we'll go for a walk or somethin" He answered.

"Ok" I replied.

Daryl turned to leave and he ran over to the truck before any walkers could get him and the truck drove off. A few walkers in the field started following them and I made myself comfortable on the floor whilst I waited for them to come back. I hope Daryl is right and they're not going too far away, it's starting to get a bit cold out here and I've got no one to talk to pass the time. I didn't really think about this. Michonne was due on night watch but not until the sun was completely set, until then it was just me out here on my own and a couple of the Woodbury lot making their rounds around the area looking for any gaps the walkers can get in.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** We were on our way back to the prison after burning the walkers. Glenn said he needed some air after being around all that rotted flesh so he was out in the bed of the truck taking in the sights whilst Rick and I were sitting in the cab. He looked deep in thought about something and I knew it wasn't about anything good. When Rick normally has a plan Glenn and I end up becoming bait or I end up going on a long hunting trip. I'm getting too old for all this now, besides I need to speak to Beth about a few things. I've got a feeling it's not a conversation that will happen quickly.

"Beth alright?" Rick questioned.

"Think so" I answered.

"It's just when you were talkin' to her just before we left… she seemed a bit upset about something" He commented.

"Just tired I think" I replied.

"Anythin' goin' on I should know about?" He asked.

"Not at all"

The prison came into sight, I saw Beth go over to the gates and open them for us. We drove in and stood whilst she closed them. She greeted us with a small smile as we passed. The truck started driving but I noticed in the wing mirror that Beth wasn't moving "I'll go check on her" I stated and jumped out the track and made my way down to her.

I reached her and realised how loud the walkers were. They were rattling the fence and hissing at us, as if that would lure us to them so they could eat us. I made sure no one was looking and grabbed her hand "Sorry for bein' a jackass" I stated and she smiled softly "Look I do wanna be with yer but there are things we gotta talk about. I was speakin' to Maggie the other day and she gave me this long list about what boyfriend she wants you to have… it didn't sound like me. I don't like keepin' secrets from everyone, specially yer pops so we need t' decide what t' do" I told her.

"Daryl I-"

A clanging noise from behind us made us turn around. The fence had given way and the walkers were getting in "Shit" I muttered and pulled Beth behind me, she still had her knife on her and I noticed a gun in her waistband. I had my crossbow, a knife and a gun with only three rounds "Run" I told her.

The two of us started running but they were catching up with us. I turned around and shot a few bolts to slow them down a little but it wasn't working. I didn't want to use my gun but I had no other way of letting anyone else in the prison know. If they heard my gun they would all come running out and see that we need help and the walkers have got in. I looked up and made sure Beth was in front of me, she was running as fast as she could I know but it wasn't fast enough.

I fired my gun and she turned around, she saw that we had no choice so she got out her gun, took the safety off and fired it. It was perfect shot. She was walking backwards to put some distance between us and the walkers. I heard the commotion of everyone coming towards us so we fired what bullets we had.

"Look out!"

* * *

 **Who called 'look out'?**

 **Why does that person or people need to look out?**

 **Is anyone going to be hurt?  
You will have to wait another week I'm afraid….**

 **I know what's going to happen! (Evil laugh)**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and of course review!  
I really do love hearing your thoughts about the chapter and the progress of the story.**


	11. Battle Ground

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 11  
Battle Ground**

 **Daryl**  
I fired my gun and she turned around, she saw that we had no choice so she got out her gun, took the safety off and fired it. It was perfect shot. She was walking backwards to put some distance between us and the walkers. I heard the commotion of everyone coming towards us so we fired what bullets we had.

"Look out!" I called to Beth.

A walker had somehow come up behind her and she wasn't looking. I don't know where this walker came from. I thought they all got through the fence, there is no way one sneaked past us without us knowing… walkers don't sneak. It would've tried to eat us if it got that close. The walker grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down to the ground. I shot the walker in the head and rushed over to her as quick as I could. She was out cold. I looked up and saw all the other walkers getting closer and closer to us. I shot a few bolts but I didn't have many left and then I got my knife out. Thankfully I didn't need to get that close as the others showed up.

"We got another breach. I was comin' to get you when we heard yer shots" Rick stated as he started shooting at walkers "She ok?" He asked.

"She's out cold" I stated.

Maggie came over to her but Rick ordered her to help with the walkers as we needed all the hands we could get. I was ordered to take Beth up to Hershel in the prison and Glenn was to clear the path for me to get there. We had made it pretty close to the prison when that other walker showed up. We would have made it without injury if it wasn't for that stupid walker! What other breach have we got? I thought we had people checking for this sort of thing? I couldn't worry about that now I just had to get Beth to Hershel so he can look her over and make sure she was ok. Hopefully she won't have any lasting injuries and she'll be just fine. I need to wrap this girl up in bubble wrap, she always seems to get hurt. She's never leaving the prison again if I have anything to do with it.

Glenn opened the doors and he cleared the way for us to get to the cell block which was secure. Hershel came straight out when he saw Beth, I told him everything I could but it didn't seem like he was listening to me. Carol had Ass Kicker in her arms and gave her over to Carl so she could help Hershel with looking over Beth. Glenn started leaving the cell block to go back outside and help with the walkers, I wanted to go help because I would feel bad if someone got hurt and I wasn't out there helping but I didn't want to leave Beth. I didn't want anything to happen to her and me not be here for her. It wasn't until Hershel sort of moved me out of the way that I realised I was holding her hand. I dropped it and Carol gave me a knowing look.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Beth whilst Hershel worked on her "Go help the others. She'll be fine, I promise" She told me and ushered me towards the door. I gave her a look of uncertainty and she in return she raised her eyebrows at me. I nodded and headed for the door.

When I got into the courtyard I realised a whole battle was going on. There were walkers everywhere, coming from every direction. I didn't have any bolts for my crossbow because I used them all earlier "Are the other cell blocks secure?" I called over to Rick as we both stabbed walkers in the head.

"Yeah. We got them all secure before leavin" He replied.

I heard a crash and saw Maggie trying to fight off three walkers. I ran over to her, pulled one off her and stabbed it in the head. I grabbed the second one off her and kicked it to the floor. I stamped on it's head a couple of times and then it's brains splattered all over the floor. Maggie took the third one down on her own.

I can't believe all these walkers got in. I knew there was a problem at the fence but I thought we had taken care of that today but as for this other breach that Rick mentioned, I have no idea about it. I don't know where it was or how it could of possibly happened. We have people that walk around the prison and the grounds looking for this sort of thing. If there is any inclination that there is a problem then they are supposed to tell me and Rick straight away. Not wait until the walkers get in. We all know what can happen if just one walker gets in. All it takes is one to bite someone else and then that person to bite someone and the cycle continues. Right now we have over 100 walkers on the grounds and there are not enough people to get take them all down. There are going to be injuries and possibly even deaths by the end of the night. I just hope Beth isn't going to be one of the deaths.

Looking around I just know that we are going to be pushed so far back. We were making huge strides forward and we were becoming a real community but now with everything that's been destroyed by the walkers is going to send us back. We're going to have to rebuild fences, walls, look at this other breach and try to work something out so that everyone is kept safe. I'm glad all the cell blocks are on lock down because at least I know they are all safe in there and they can't get hurt.

"Daryl!" Michonne called.

I rushed over to her and helped her tackle a small herd. She was swinging her katana around like no ones business but she was getting surrounded. I came over and took a few down with my knife and I manage to kick a few of them away for Glenn and others to deal with. There were too many walkers for us to deal with on our own.

"We need help" I told Rick.

"Alright, go get Carol and see who else you can round up t' help. Tell Carl he's to stay with Hershel and Beth" He stated.

I managed to get inside the prison without any of the walkers getting me. I went to the other cell blocks first and asked the Woodbury people who was willing to help. Quite a lot of them came out to help. I told them the truth and how bad it was out there and how many walkers were out there. I didn't want them to feel like they have to do this but a lot of them wanted to help. I ordered them to not let any walkers in and they all rushed outside to help.

My second stop was to Beth. Hershel was sitting next to her but looked horrified when he saw me come in. I looked down at myself and saw all the blood. I Ignored the look and asked Carol if she wanted to go and help, she didn't answer me before going towards the exit to fight. I knew I could rely on Carol to help, she is always there for the group and always does her best to make sure everyone is safe.

"How is she?" I asked Hershel.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried. I looked at her head and had a feel around, she has a large bump and a small cut. The bleeding has stopped but there's no way to tell if she's got any permanent damage. I can't tell if she's got a cracked skull or bleeding on the brain" He told me.

"When will we know?"

"When she wakes up" He answered.

" _If_ she wakes up" Carl commented from the corner.

"Shut yer mouth" I instantly told him with aggression "Sit there an look after yer sister" I ordered before turning back to Hershel "I'll be back as soon as I can. It's bad out there" I said.

I made it back outside after my short conversation with Hershel and it looked like a complete battle ground. There was blood, walkers, weapons and people flying everywhere. So far we seemed to be doing ok. I couldn't see any dead people on our side which is good but there were a few people struggling so I did what I could to help them out. All of the noise was bringing more and more walkers in. We needed to do something about that otherwise there'll just be more and more walkers getting in which we don't need right now.

"We need to draw them away!" I called over to Rick.

"I know" He replied as she stomped on a walkers head.

"Get Glenn to close the fence up. I'll work on drawin' the walkers away" He said.

It took me a while but I found Glenn. It made sense we used him. He was the fastest out of all of us but I didn't want him going down there on his own, I don't think Maggie will let him go on his own. Maggie and Glenn can go down there together with Michonne covering them as best she can. I'll stay up here with Carol and stop any walkers getting into the prison itself whist Rick works on getting the walkers away with some of the others. Tyreese would be a good person for him to chose… he's tough as nails that son of a bitch! He throws that hammer around and always beats the odds. I don't think Sasha will leave her brother so she can go with them. I'm sure between the three of them they can work something out.

I informed Carol of the plan and she took up a strong position by the door. I grabbed Tyreese and Sasha as they passed and told them to find Rick. A walker came at me with it's arms reached out towards me, I shoved my knife into it's skull and pulled the knife out. Blood splattered over me and the walker dropped to the ground with a thud.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise for a new day and we've just finished fighting the walkers. We lost three people last night in the fighting, all of them from Woodbury. Carol had gone to break the news to their families. Rick's planned worked, he grabbed a truck, gun and lots of ammo before going out with Tyreese and Sasha. They drew away a lot of walkers and killed a lot of them that were out in the field and coming out of the woods. They only got back an hour or so ago and they looked rough, looks like they had one hell of a fight out there. Glenn managed to close the fence up with Maggie and Michonne's help and I kept walkers out of the prison with Carol's help.

It's sad that we lost the three people we did but it could have been a lot worse. All we had to do now was clean up as many bodies as we can because the rotting smell is disgusting and will probably bring in more walkers. We couldn't risk that right now.

"You alright?" Carol asked me as I loaded yet another walker on the truck.

"Fine" I answered.

"You seen Beth?"

"Not yet. I'll go in a lil while" I told her.

"Go and see her. I'll take care of this" She said.

"Nah-"

"Go" She ordered.

I walked into the cell block and saw Beth where I had left her with Hershel still sitting at her side, he was wide awake and had his bible open in his lap. He was reading it to her but stopped when he heard me come in. He gave me a small smile as I approached them "Just came t' check on things" I stated.

"We're ok as can be. I just wish she would wake up" He said.

"Any signs of anything?" I asked.

"Just the same as she was" He told me "I was hopin' you would come in. I don't think this is comfortable for her so I was gonna ask if you could take her to her cell?" He asked.

"Course" I replied and picked her up.

I walked her into her cell and laid her out on the bed and put a blanket over her to keep her warm "How did everythin' go?" He asked me.

"Three dead from the Woodbury group" I said.

"I should go and see the families and offer my condolences. Can you sit with her for a little while?" He questioned.

"Sure"

* * *

 **I'm not used to writing big battle and fighting scenes so my apologies if it's not that good.  
I thought I would give it a try, you never know until you try.  
Now that we know it was Beth that got hurt, do you think she'll be ok?  
How will Daryl cope with her being injured yet again?**

 **As always thank you for reading.  
Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **I would really like to know what you think of this chapter.**


	12. Smile

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 12  
Smile**

 **Daryl  
** Finally the clean up was finished from the walker attack last night. I've been popping in and out to see Beth but she hasn't woken up yet and I'm worried and so is everyone else, especially Hershel and Maggie. I heard Hershel telling Rick that the longer she's like this the more chance she has of having some serious problems with her memory and also her skills such as talking and movement. She's apparently hit her head pretty hard and there is no way for certain to say what damaged has been caused on the inside. For all we know she could've cracked her skull and she could have bleeding on the brain which can kill someone. Hershel's been doing his best but there is only so much he can do. We don't have any medical equipment that could help with this. All I want is her to wake up, remember everything and tell me she's doing ok. If she does that then she's ok but I am worried about her losing her memory. What if she doesn't remember the apocalypse happening? What if she doesn't remember her momma dying? Or Shawn? Or Jimmy? What if she doesn't remember me?

This is why I don't like getting close to people because ultimately you're gonna get hurt and be left alone. I didn't want to fall for anyone, especially someone like Beth but I couldn't help it. I was just so drawn to her and no matter how much I fought it I just couldn't resist her. What shocked me most was that she had fallen for me too. I don't know why because I wasn't anything special and she was. She had everything in life going for her before the end of the world. She was doing good in school, was getting ready to go to college, had a steady boyfriend and she had just passed her driving test just months before all this happened. If we met before all of this happened I don't she would've looked twice at me and I wouldn't blame her. I didn't have anything to offer her and I have much less now. Before this I didn't have a job and I spent my days following Merle around getting drunk or high. I didn't do relationships, just the occasional one night stand but even they were few and far between. I was a dirty redneck with no future.

Could you imagine us dating before this happened and her bringing me home to meet her family. Hershel would've probably shot me, Maggie would've run me over, from what she's told me about Shawn he would've beat my ass into the ground… he nearly beat up Jimmy when they first started dating. He was a really protective older brother. Beth told me about her momma too and she would've made my life difficult too. At least I only have Hershel and Maggie to worry about now and believe me that was enough. If Beth and I decide to tell them about us there is nothing stopping them from killing me and I know Maggie… she can make it look like an accident. Hershel will make my life more difficult then it is now. I gotta be honest if my young daughter brought me home as her boyfriend I'd flip out too. I guess I just need to work as hard as possible to prove to them that I can make Beth happy and most of all, I can keep her safe.

Keeping her safe is what I'm failing at already. She's been hurt whilst she's been out with me. Maybe that's a sign that I need to keep her hidden away from all of this. I know she likes being on the frontline and not stuck in the prison playing babysitter but if that's what will keep her alive then that's what I'll do. Beth's safety is really important to me and I feel bad enough that all of this has happened to her whilst she's been with me. Maybe I'm not the one to keep Beth safe. I'll do everything I can but I know from personal experience that isn't always enough. I would never forgive myself if she died whilst I was taking care of her. No one would ever forgive me for it. Everyone here loves her so much and they all want to protect her because she's so sweet and in some ways I don't know if she's even caught up with all of this. I know she understands what's happened but I don't know if she really realises what it means.

After all of that though she is still mine. I know it won't matter to her what anyone thinks about us. If Maggie and Hershel hate me and try to kill me I know Beth will have my back. She's not one for gossip and she doesn't care what other people think of her. If she's happy she'll go with it. Maggie and Hershel may treat Beth as she's still a child but she's a woman and I think they should start letting her make her own mistakes in life. If me and Beth being together is a mistake then that's ok but we need to figure it out for ourselves. No one can tell us any different. Beth is headstrong and she knows what she wants.

That's one of the things I like so much about her. She knows what she wants from life and she knows what she wants to aim for and she is not going to let anyone tell her different. Remember when I said I wanted to keep her locked in the prison for her own safety? I know she'll rebel and she will do it with or without my permission. I think she's had a lifetime of people ordering her around and now she's sick of it. She is her own person and she wants to prove to everyone just how strong and serious she is. I know if Beth and I ever argue I will lose. There's really no point in arguing with her because I'd be wasting my time and breath but that's ok. I like a strong woman. It's actually really attractive.

All I want is for her to wake up as soon as possible. I just need to know that she's ok because it's driving me insane and I haven't be able to see her as much as I want. I want to be able to sit with her all day holding her hand but because no one knows about us it would look to suspicious. Maggie has been with her and Hershel. They've been giving everyone updates on her condition but so far there is not much to report. I would give anything to be with her but I don't know if Beth wants me to tell people about us just yet, I'll just have to wait until she wakes up and we'll take it from there, one step at a time. I just hope she wakes up soon.

Speaking of seeing her, it's been a few hours since I last saw her and it was only a quick visit whilst Maggie went to speak to her dad. I was passing and she asked me to sit with Beth whilst she was gone. They don't want to leave her alone in case something happens. Having head injuries means that she needs to be under constant watch and whoever is sitting with her needs to look out for the smallest change. Maybe I should go and see her, I don't think Hershel or Maggie would mind me popping in to see how she was.

I made my way to Beth's room and saw Hershel sitting by her bedside. He was looking pretty tired and he looked like he could do with a good rest. It took him a moment to realise I was there but when he did he became more alert.

"Hi Daryl" He said as he sat up straight in his chair.

"Hey. Just came t' check in on her" I stated.

He sighed heavily and looked over at her still figure "Still no change I'm afraid but I guess it means she's not getting worse which is a good thing" He told me "She's not cold which is good but she's not responding to anyone in any way. I've tried getting her to squeeze my hand or lift a finger… just something so I know she can hear me but nothing" He added.

"She's strong. She'll be ok" I commented, more for my benefit then anyone else's.

"I hope so" He replied with a yawn.

"Why don't I watch her for a lil bit. Yer get some rest or somethin'. I just saw Maggie going towards her room too. I'll let yer know if anythin' changes" I offered.

"If you don't mind"

"Course not" I said.

After Hershel had said goodbye to Beth and I finally got him to go I took the seat next to Beth's bed and grabbed her hand in mine. It was a little cold but she hasn't been moving around and keeping busy so she's bound to be a little bit colder then me. She looked really peaceful and calm, just like she was sleeping. I brought one hand up to her and used my finger to go softly down her cheek, her skin was so soft and beautiful.

"Yer better wake up soon girl" I told her softly.

 **Beth**  
Everything happened really fast and I'm really not sure what it was that happened. Daryl and I were just talking and I was trying to find out what was bothering him but then all these walkers broke down the fence and came at us. Daryl and I were trying to get away but then everything around me went back. I couldn't move or anything. I could hear a lot of shouting around me and guns being fired. Hands were then on me and I was moving but I wasn't moving myself. I landed on something cold and hard then I heard my dad but I couldn't make out what was being said. I tried screaming and calling out for Daryl but my voice wouldn't work and I tried to move but I couldn't. Everything just seemed to happen so quickly out there. I've been trying to open my eyes but nothing seems to be working or doing what I want to do.

I can hear people talking, I can hear my dad and a gruff southern voice talking back to him. It must be Daryl. A hand engulfed mine. It was large and warm compared to mine… it's definitely Daryl. I felt his finger trace down my face softly. It left a tingling sensation in it's wake.

"Yer better wake up soon girl" He told me.

I tried screaming to him so I could tell him that I can hear him and I'm trying to wake up but I just can't seem to do it. I don't know what's wrong with me and it's beginning to worry me. I don't know how long it's been since I went unconscious but from hearing people around me they're all beginning to panic so it must be a while.

A little while ago I heard Maggie and Glenn. They were so panicked about it all and Maggie said she needed to speak to daddy about 'other options'. I don't know what that means but I need to wake up because I don't like the sound of it. I'm doing my best to wake up. I don't want to leave Daryl here on his own. I know if I leave him he'll go back to how he was at the farm and although he was looking for that little girl… Sophia… he wasn't always very kind to people. He's got better now but I don't want him going back to that. I want to be with him.

"Sorry f'r not bein' 'ere more but it's difficult gettin past Maggie an yer pops. We're all real worried about yer girl. I've sent yer pops off f'r some rest. Maggie's gone f'r some rest t'. All we want is f'r yer t' wake up and we can all get back t' whatever normal is round 'ere" He explained to me.

I wish I could smile.

"Beth?!" He questioned urgently "Can yer hear me?" He asked me.

"Yes" I tried screaming but what I realised was sound came out. Not a scream but a sound.

"Open yer eyes" He encouraged.

The heaviness keeping my eyes closed was lifting. Everything was dark and then brightness hit me. I couldn't stop a hiss leaving me as the bright light burnt my eyes. I closed them again but I knew I couldn't do this to Daryl… I need to fight for him. I need to see him and make sure he isn't hurt. He was fighting the walkers that got in through the fence.

I opened my eyes again and saw him leaning over me with a relieved smile spreading over his features "Don't yer ever scare me like that again" He ordered before placing a kiss on the top of my head "I need to get yer pops" He stated and began to leave but I held onto his hand to stop him "I promised I would go get him if anythin' changed" He told me.

"Don't leave me for long" I said in a low and gruff voice.

"Never" He replied and kissed my forehead again before leaving my side.

 **Daryl  
** Beth's been awake for just over an hour now and things were starting to calm down. When everyone heard she was awake they all wanted to come and see her and make sure she was ok. Hershel spoke to her and examined her head but everything seems to be ok. She has a headache which is to suspected but she has no memory loss or anything like that. Of course that doesn't mean she's out of the woods just yet. Things can change quickly. Just over an hour ago she was out comatose and now she's sitting up talking to people and she even asked when she can go back out there… if I have anything to do with it she's never leaving her room again!

Most people have been and seen her and we've filled Beth in on everything that happened. She was confused about this other breach as was the rest of us. Apparently there was some weakness in one of the fences at the back of the prison. Looks like maybe a couple of the kids make a small hole to sneak in and out of. Rick and Carol are looking into it. A few walkers heard people inside and managed to get through the gap that hadn't been closed properly and that's how more walkers got in. We don't know how many got in that side and how many got in through the breach at the front but what we do know is that they did get in and now three people are dead.

One of the people that died was a kid called Zach. He had been friends with Beth so she was obviously upset by the whole thing but she didn't cry or say he's in a better place… there was none of that. She was sad he was dead but she didn't seem to dwell on it too much.

I stood in the doorway looking at her. Hershel and Maggie had just gone down to get some more pain killers and other medical supplies for Beth so I thought I should take this quick moment.

"Yer ok?" I asked.

"I'm alive" She replied.

"That wasn't what I asked" I told her.

"I know but I don't have another answer right now" She stated.

"Yer gonna be fine. Yer got me lookin' after yer" I said and she giggled a little.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading!  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
**

 **I have got so many Fanfiction ideas coming out of my brain lately!  
It's really sad because I'm writing all these different stories and getting all these different ideas and I probably can't publish some of them for a year.  
There is so much in store for you guys and I cannot wait for you to read it!**

 **Just a quick note to let everyone know something;  
I have just started university this past week to get my teaching degree.  
I will still be updating weekly but when it comes to new stories and so on there may be a delay.  
I need at least 20 hours a week to study and get all my work done.  
Thank you for being understanding!**


	13. The L Word

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 13  
The L Word**

 **Beth**  
A whole week has passed since the breach with the walkers and since then everyone has been trying to get back to some sense or normality. My daddy and Maggie have finally decided, between the two of them, that I can be left on my own for more then a couple of hours at a time. I don't know why they're still treating me like I can't hear them or something. There is nothing wrong with me. My headaches have gone, my eyesight is fine and the bump on my head is pretty much nearly gone. I really don't think there is anything to be worrying about now. If I was forgetful or I was still having my headaches then I would agree with them that I need someone keeping an eye on me but I'm fine! It's my body and I would know if something terrible was about to happen. I feel fine and just want to get on with things. Keeping me locked up in here is just irritating me and driving me insane.

One person who has been trying to make me feel better is Daryl. Whenever my daddy and Maggie leave me alone he slips in to sit with me and talk to me. We've both decided that right now is not the best time to tell them about our relationship. They're stressing enough as it is with my injury last week and trying to get the fence stable again. I wish I could be out there helping them. I hate being stuck in here but right now it's just easier to go along with them. I think it will be another couple of days at most until the bump on my head is fully gone and once it is I am going outside and getting some fresh air. There is nothing and nobody to stop me. I've been trying to tell Daryl my escape plans but he keeps talking me out of it. He just keeps telling me that they're just worried and to put up with it for another couple of days.

When I'm free the first thing I want to do is go outside the gates with Daryl for a couple of hours. I want to be alone with him without having the worry of someone seeing us. There is one thing I have learnt through this whole thing, life is short. I cannot take anything for granted and that includes Daryl. He knows how much I care about him but I want to tell him that I am in love with him. I know it seems sudden but it also feels really right. Daryl is the person I want to spend my life with and he is the person I want to have by my side in this fucked up place. There is no one else out there that makes me feel as special and beautiful as he does. I don't know if he feels the same way and if he doesn't it's fine but I want him to know how I feel. I've been practising a speech but I don't know if that's going to change on the day. As long as he understands I'm in love with him then it will all be ok.

Maggie and my daddy have just left a little while ago so Daryl should be here any minute. I've missed him. It's been a while since I last saw him and I just like seeing him so I know that he's ok. When I first woke up and saw Daryl I was relieved to see that he had no bites or scratches and the blood he was covered in didn't belong to him. I know it seems silly to worry about Daryl because no matter what happens to him he always comes out on top. I remember when they came to the farm and he was shot in the head, accidentally, by Andrea. He got up and carried on with life. Fair enough it only skimmed the side of his head but he could've easily died. I've never met someone so tough in my life and out of all of us, he'll be the one that makes it. If there is a way to end this horrible world and if there is some miraculous cure then Daryl will be the one to help with that. He'll make history.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey" I said when I saw him come in.

"Hey yerself. Feelin' alright?" He asked as he took a seat in the chair next to me.

"I feel perfectly fine" I answered.

"Just a couple more days" He told me.

"Yeah I know but I'm just sick of al this. I feel fine. I don't have headaches, my vision is fine, I haven't been sick, I'm not drowsy and my bump is almost completely gone. There really is no need for all of this. Fresh air will do me the world of good. My daddy and Maggie can't keep me locked up in here every time I hurt myself. They'll make it so much worse. I know they are just wanting to protect me and look after me but I'm a big girl and need to take care of myself" I explained to Daryl. He must be so sick and tired of hearing this speech I've given it to him all week.

"I know yer frustrated but I promise it's a couple more days an then yer can be free" He said.

"You better hope so cause if not then I'm comin' after you" I stated.

He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. He smiled softly at me and I returned his smile "I promise you it's only a couple days" He said and I knew he meant it. He would wait until my bump had fully gone and he would let me outside. He knew how much I needed to get out, he knew me better then most and knew it was driving me insane sitting in here "I was thinkin' that we could maybe go just outside the gates f'r a couple hours" He said to me.

"Sounds perfect" I replied.

"Look I better go, I gotta do a perimeter check" He said and stood up from the chair "Sorry it was only a quick visit" He added and leaned down to kiss my lips.

* * *

Thank God I am finally free… again. Today I am finally allowed to leave the confines of my cell and go outside to get some fresh air. Daryl spoke to my daddy last night and said he wanted to take me out of the gates for a couple of hours to get back into training, thankfully my daddy agreed it was best I did what I could. Daryl was due to be here in a little while and to be honest I'm freaking out a little bit. I've thought long and hard and I am going to tell Daryl that I am in love with him. He doesn't need to say it back if he doesn't want to. I don't want him to feel like he has to or anything but I want to let him know how much he means to me. Life is too short and I want him to know how much I really do care about him. I'll admit I'm slightly scared to tell him in case it scares him off, Daryl's not known for his emotions.

I heard footsteps and then Daryl appeared in the doorway, he lent against the side with his arms crossed over his chest "Mornin'" He greeted with a smile on his face.

"Morning" I replied with a smile.

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before coming in and kissing me. It was a short kiss but it was a good kiss… any kiss from Daryl is a good kiss.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Of course" I answered and stood up.

After gathering all of my things, Daryl and I walked outside and I stood there in the sun for a moment. It felt so good to feel that heat on my skin. I followed Daryl to a car that was parked and ready for us. My daddy was standing there with Maggie waiting to see me off.

"You sure you're ok?" My daddy questioned.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine and if anything does happen then I'm with Daryl… I'll be ok" I told him.

"Ok" He agreed and placed a kiss on the top of my head before going over to speak to Daryl.

After a very long goodbye with everyone we finally managed to get on the road. I thought we were coming out for some training but apparently Daryl had other plans. We were going in the opposite direction from the woods and going into the middle of nowhere. When he realised I knew we wasn't going training he smirked at me and placed one hand on my thigh and the other on the steering wheel as we drove through the open and clear roads. I didn't recognise any of the signs or the direction we were going, I have no clue what he has planned and it's worrying me. Not because I think something bad will happen, Daryl wouldn't put me in danger but I'm worried about what the trip means.

We must have been driving for hours before we stopped. I looked around and noticed he had stopped outside a house in a tiny little out of the way street. There was only 9 houses in total. They were small houses that looked homely and cute, something you buy for your first house maybe. I looked over at Daryl who still had that smirk on his face.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"C'mon" He urged and got out of the car.

He had his crossbow ready as we made our way into the house, I stayed behind him with my knife ready as back up if he needed it. As the house was small it didn't take us long to go through it, the house was clear and it didn't really look like there was much damage to it. A couple of looters have been through here but it doesn't look like much was disturbed in terms of the house itself. It was really dusty but there was no blood or walkers or anything… it was as if the house had missed the apocalypse all together.

"Where are we?" I repeated.

"My house" He replied.

"Your house?" I questioned.

"Yep. This is my house" He told me.

I started to look around and noticed all of the bare walls and plain carpets. It did seem like a place Daryl would live in. I followed him into the kitchen as he opened one of the cupboards and got a large bowl out. I looked confused for a moment before he opened his bag and produced a bag of popcorn.

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

"I just want you to have a nice day for a change. There are so many bad things happening all the time, I wanted to give you some good memories too" He said.

"You're amazing" I commented and kissed him.

"I try" He joked.

"You know I'm actually really glad you brought me here because there's something I've been wanting to speak to you about. Well not so much speak to you about but something to tell you" I said to him and he looked at me a little confused for a moment. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room where there was an old sofa against the wall, we sat down on it together and I kept hold of his hand.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking concerned.

"It's nothing for you to worry about… I don't think" I answered.

"Well then, what is it?" He asked.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a little while now but I've been waiting for the perfect moment and this seems like it. I don't think we're going to get a better chance then this. I just want you to know how much I care about you and how much you mean to me" I started "I love you Daryl" I stated, not really knowing how else to say it.

He looked at me and smiled before leaning in and kissing me on the lips "It's a good thing I love you too" He replied.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading folks!  
Please do follow, favourite and review!  
Let me know what you guys think...**


	14. Old Friends

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 14  
Old Friends**

 **Beth**  
"What's the matter?" Daryl asked concerned.

"It's nothing for you to worry about… I don't think" I answered.

"Well then, what is it?" He asked.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a little while now but I've been waiting for the perfect moment and this seems like it. I don't think we're going to get a better chance then this. I just want you to know how much I care about you and how much you mean to me" I started "I love you Daryl" I stated.

He looked at me and smiled before leaning in and kissing me on the lips "It's a good thing I love you too" He replied.

For a little while Daryl and I just sat together and ate the popcorn in a comfortable silence. I loved being here in Daryl's home and being exposed to who he really was. A persons home says a lot about them. I'm glad he brought us here, it's brought us closer together. Daryl's not exactly known for being open with his feelings so this whole thing means that much more to me, he obviously wants me to really get to know him for who he was before the outbreak as well as after. Daryl bringing me to his home has made me understand him a little more and I think this whole experience has opened both our eyes to a lot of things about our relationship.

"I really don't wanna say this but… I think we need to head back" I told Daryl, you could tell by the way I said that I didn't really want to bring it up and I don't really want to go but I know if we don't get back soon then everyone will start to panic.

"Yeah, yer right" He agreed.

We got up from where we were sitting and dragged ourselves outside to the car. We checked around to make sure there were no walkers or other immediate dangers before getting in the car. We shared a quick peck before Daryl started the car. I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't really want to leave, this place was his home and he didn't want to leave it and all it's memories behind. I think it's the first time he's been back here since the outbreak and it's bringing out all sort of emotions inside of him. I gave him a reassuring smile as he backed out of the driveway.

We started our journey back to the prison, the cold and unwelcome looking prison. Daryl's place was a reflection of him and I was glad he brought me there, it would give us some good memories together. Life is all about surviving and making memories. We're going to make the best of it because today could be our last day. I don't want to have any regrets when I die.

"We'll have to go back sometime" I said.

"One day" He replied with a small smile.

I think it's broke his heart a little to leave it behind. That house obviously meant a lot to him "Thank you for bringing me there" I told him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me and placed a hand on my knee "You know, I think your house is going to be ok. There doesn't seem to be too many walkers in that area and it's so out of the way people wouldn't know about it unless they were specifically looking for it. It's going to last a long time… we'll be able to go back to it" I explained to try and make him feel a little better.

For the rest of the journey home Daryl didn't speak. Maybe that house meant more to him then I thought. Something has really been bothering him about leaving it behind, he had a look around whilst we were there and I told him to bring things with him so he could still have a part of his old live with him but he didn't want to. Maybe he regrets that now and there was something he wanted. I hope he's ok soon because we really need him here, he's one of the strongest people in our group and he needs to have his head in the game and not just for our safety but for his as well. I don't want anything to happen to him because he was sidetracked about other things.

We got closer to the prison and eventually we were driving up towards the gate "Home sweet home" Daryl muttered as Carl opened the gates for us. We went in and drove towards the main entrance, Maggie came out with a big smile on her face. A smile I knew too well that meant she knew something I didn't "What we miss?" Daryl asked as we got out of the car.

"Beth you will never believe what happened today" She said all giddy.

"What?" I questioned.

"You gotta see it to believe it" She stated and started heading off inside.

Daryl and I followed her and we went through to the communal area, where we ate breakfast. Everyone was sitting and standing around a certain table. I saw my daddy instantly and he was talking to someone, I couldn't see who because there was so many people. God if Maggie is this excited then someone new must have arrived, someone we knew from before the turn. I wonder who it could be.

As we got closer I could tell by the back of the new person that it was a man. I looked at Daryl who was studying who the person could be and if they were a possible threat. Maggie looked back at me with a huge smile still plastered over her face.

"Here she is!" Maggie exclaimed to the new person.

The man turned around and I saw who it was. The man was called Joe and he was my daddy's best friend for years. I felt my whole body tense up and I felt physically sick, I never thought I would see this man again. I hoped I would never see this man again.

"Beth!" He called out excitedly and came towards me with his arms open, he reached me within seconds and wrapped his large hands and arms around me in a really tight embrace. I returned the embrace so I didn't draw attention but pulled away as soon as I could. As soon as I could I started backing away from him, I stopped when I bumped into something solid and when I looked it was Daryl.

"Hiya there, I'm Joe" He said and held his hand out to Daryl with a large smile on his face.

"Daryl" He replied and the two men shook hands.

"Daryl, Joe is one of my oldest friends. We've known each other a very long time… he's been there for the good, the bad and the ugly" My dad stated, I knew my dad felt like he had to explain to Daryl who Joe was because we all know how Daryl is around new people.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Joe, trying not to sound rude.

"Well you wouldn't believe it! I was in those woods out there on my own. My camp got overrun a few days back. The dead freaks were chasing me and I shot my gun a couple times. I thought I was a goner when I ran outta ammo but then Maggie and her fella show up and rescue me. I couldn't believe it when I first saw her. You know I was surprised she still remembered me after all these years. She brought me back here and told me I would be safe, I never thought there was still safe places. Until I saw it of course. You got a good thing here" He explained.

"Wow. You're very lucky Maggie found you" I replied.

"Yes I was" He said with a sweet smile that made me want to vomit.

"Hey Joe, let me show you around" My dad said and Joe went over to him.

"You ok?" Daryl whispered.

"Fine" I answered.

"You're a terrible liar" He replied.

"Not now" I scolded.

* * *

I can't believe Joe is here! Joe of all people! How did he survive this long? It doesn't make sense to me. I have to get rid of him and I have a plan, my plan is simple; tonight when everyone has gone to sleep I am going to tell Joe to pack up his small amount of belongings, leave the prison and never come back or show his face again. I'll even give him some water and food for his journey but there is no way he is staying in this prison with me. No way is it just coincidence that he's just found his way to the prison where my dad, Maggie and me are… no way at all. He's planned this or he's seen Maggie or me somewhere and followed us here. He didn't find this place and us on his own. He's not that smart.

Daryl knows that there is something up but I don't know how to tell him, I've never told anyone before. This is the biggest secret of my life and I know that I can trust Daryl to protect me but I need to deal with this my way. I can't let Joe get to me so I'm going through with my plan tonight. If all goes well then Joe will not be here tomorrow morning, he would've left without a trace. How is it that people like Lori, Dale and Sophia are taken from this world but people like Joe are given a second chance? It isn't fair and right now I'm pissed at the walkers for not eating Joe. If anyone deserved a gruesome and horrible death like that it's him, no doubt about it.

Everyone's gone to sleep. I can hear them all snoring. I threw my legs over the side of the bed but before I got a chance to stand up a shadow moved and Joe walked into my cell. I held my breath as he came near. He brushed his finger down my cheek and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"You were beautiful as a child but you're even more beautiful now" He said.

"Leave me alone" I told him and tried to sound mean and strong but I just sounded pathetic and weak.

Joe put his hand on my knee and started moving it up my leg. I pushed him away and stood up to face him, he's not doing this to me again. I won't allow it, I'm stronger then that now. Joe smiled like he enjoyed me fighting back. He grabbed my arm firmly and put my front against the wall, I could feel his chest on my back and his breath on my neck.

"You're not stronger then me Beth" He taunted and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Please… get off me" I said with tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Not yet" He stated.

He pushed me onto the bed and got on but only laid down next to me. He smiled sickly at me before putting his hand under my t-shirt and moving it up my body towards my braless breasts. He covered one breast with his hand and I could see the erection try to get free from his pants.

"Don't do this. Not again" I pleaded with him.

"Shut up" He said and removed his hand from my breast "You belong to me Beth, don't you forget it" He stated as he started pulling down my pj bottoms.

* * *

 **I'm feeling generous so decided to give you another chapter.  
I will be updating again on Sunday.  
**

 **What do you think will happen next?  
Will Beth tell anyone?  
What will happen to Joe?  
How will Beth deal with this?**

 **As always, please follow, favourite and review!**


	15. Past Demons

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 15  
Past Demons**

 **Daryl**  
When I woke up this morning I knew something wasn't right so I made the rounds and spoke to people but everyone seemed to be ok, that was until I saw Beth. From the minute I laid eyes on her this morning I knew there was something wrong and it had to do with Joe, Hershel's friend. When Beth saw him yesterday she changed completely, I noticed her body tense up and when she hugged him she pulled away as soon as she could and moved away from him, until she bumped into me. Maggie and Hershel keep telling everyone stories about this guy and all of the great things he's done in his life but there was something between him and Beth. Just before she went to bed last night I tried asking her if everything was ok but she just blew me off and told me she was fine… even though I knew she wasn't. What has he done to her? I can't be worse then anything I was thinking, believe me.

I've been trying to speak to Beth all morning but she's been avoiding me like the plague. Something has happened but I don't know what. Joe has been going around introducing himself to everyone and making friends. It looks like Joe's everyone's best friend, apart from Beth's. Even Rick and Michonne seem to like him.

I spotted Beth. She was heading towards the library which was usually empty this time of day. I followed behind her secretly and when she went into the library she slammed the door closed behind her. I opened it and stepped inside, I couldn't see her but I could hear her sobbing towards the back of the room in the right hand corner. I followed her sobs and found her sat on the floor with her knees brought up as high as they could be, her arms wrapped around them and her head down.

"Beth?" I questioned.

She gasped and looked up in shock. Her face relaxed a little when she saw it was me, who was she expecting? She started to wipe her tears and stood up from the spot she sat. Without a word she tried to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed at me as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

I let go instantly and held my hands up in surrender "Beth, baby, please just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help yer fix it" I said to her.

"Leave me alone" She warned.

"I'm worried about yer" I told her.

"Don't be" She replied angrily.

"What did Joe do?" I questioned as I took a step closer, she took a step away and put distance between us "Look I know he's done something. Yesterday was goin' so well until yer saw him. What did he do to you?" I asked her.

"Let me go" She stated.

"I can't do that. Not when yer like this. Just tell me what happened, that's what people do in relationships Beth. They share their problems" I told her.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. My. Way" She said but I could tell this time she meant it, she wasn't playing around anymore.

I don't care how much she meant it, I couldn't let her out there like this. She's unstable and could do something bad. I want to protect her from whatever plan she has cooked up in her brain. She needs to calm down and talk to me rationally. Whatever the problem is I can help her, I will bring Joe down if he's hurt her or anyone else in any way. She should know that I would do anything to protect her by now, no matter the cost.

"Please Beth, just tell me what he done. We can deal with it together, I can help you with whatever yer want but you gotta tell me what happened. I can't help you if yer shut me out" I tried reasoning. I could see the fight in her eyes begin to fade, she was started to listen to me "I promise I'll help yer but yer gotta give me somethin'" I added.

"You won't love me anymore" She stated, calmly.

"Of course I will. I will always love you, no matter what" I promised.

I took a step towards her and she let me. I held me hand out to her and she brought her shaky hand up to mine. She gripped onto my hand and I brought her in close to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my chest. I'm still really worried about her but for now I'm just gonna let her cry.

She looked up at me with glassed over eyes "Promise me you will still love me" She pleaded.

"I will always love you, I promise. Nothing will change that" I said. She pulled away from the embrace and grabbed my hand, she pulled me towards a couple chairs that were sat in the corner "I'm worried about you" I told her.

We sat down in the chairs and her hand gripped on to mine like she needed it, if she wasn't holding on then she might die. She looked at me with sad eyes and her legs were shaking. She was in a really bad way and it was down to whatever Joe had or has done to her.

"When I was twelve, Joe was babysitting me because my momma and daddy took Maggie and Shaun to some family wedding. I didn't go because I wasn't well or something. I had so much fun. We made cookies and he let me stay up late to watch cartoons but then he said it was time for bed. I didn't wanna go and I tried staying up later but he wasn't having it. I went up to bed, got changed into my pjs and brushed my teeth like I did every night and slipped into bed. Joe came up to make sure I was ok and in bed, he turned my light off and said goodnight" She explained to me, I don't like where this was heading. I can feel myself getting angry… I know what's coming.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Something woke me up, I don't know what" She started and stopped to take a breath before continuing her story "Joe was stood at the end of my bed, he had his pants around his ankles and he was… touching himself. He stilled when he saw me looking at him and I was too much in shock to move. He asked me if I knew what he was doing, I said no. I told him he shouldn't be in here when I was sleeping but he told me it was ok because it was what my daddy wanted. He came over to the bed and grabbed my hand, he put it on him and made me… jerk him off" She said and I could tell this was difficult for her.

"I'm right here" I commented.

"He turned my light on and told me to get out of bed, which I did. I stood there in my pjs and he pulled my bottoms down and he kneeled down in front of me. He told me I was beautiful and I made him really happy. He said he got his erection because I made him so happy. I knew what he was doing was wrong and I knew my daddy would've never told him to do this but I couldn't really comprehend what was happening. It was like I was watching it and not being involved in it. Anyway, he touched me and forced me to touch him until he came. He told me that no one could ever know, it was a secret mission set up by my daddy and I would ruin everything and get everyone into trouble. He said I would send my daddy to prison" She explained "The next morning when my parents got home he left and a couple days later we got a call to say he had gone to rehab for a secret alcohol addiction. Yesterday's the first time I've seen him since then" She added.

"You never told anyone?" I questioned.

"I was too ashamed" She answered "But that wasn't all" She stated.

"What else?"

"Last night… when everyone was asleep I had planned to go confront him and tell him to leave and never come back. I was going to give him some supplies to keep him going and show him the front door but before I got the chance he came to see me. Last night he took it even further, he didn't just touch me last night. He raped me Daryl" She told me.

"I'm gonna kill him" I stated and stood up from the chair. Beth stood up and grabbed my hand, I turned to face her and I could see how distressed she was about all of this. I can't stand back and do nothing "He won't _ever_ hurt you again" I told her and went looking for Joe.

I got outside and saw Joe, my target, he was standing in a group with Rick, Hershel, Maggie and Glenn. He was laughing and joking with them all as if nothing had happened. He raped Beth. He did that to her. He forced himself on her, I could've stopped this. I should've gone and checked on her last night, I saw how upset she was yesterday. I should've went and checked on her and then I could've stopped it. She wouldn't have gone through all of this. I should've done my job as her boyfriend and protected her.

Joe turned to face me and smiled. He raised his hand and waved at me. I turned back and saw Beth coming out of the library, she was hugging herself as if she was protecting herself. He's hurt her so bad and now he's going to pay for it. I couldn't stop myself. I charged at him and as soon as I was close enough I threw a punch as hard as I could. He fell to the floor instantly. I stood over him and landed blow after blow. I could feel Rick and Glenn trying to pull me off Joe. Hershel and Maggie we're shouting and screaming at me to get off him but I can't. He needs to pay for what he done to Beth. He needs to die for it. There is no way he is staying in this prison and I can't let him walk out of her alive to do it to someone he might find on the road.

"Daryl! Please stop!" Beth screamed at me, she grabbed hold of my arm and started pulling me away from Joe who was laying on the floor bleeding and semi conscious.

I let Beth pull me back because I didn't want to accidentally hurt her in my rage. She stood in front of me and had her hands on my chest as if she was pushing me away. Why was she pushing me away from Joe? Why doesn't she want me to hurt him? Kill him? Why is she protecting him from me?

"Hey!" Rick shouted and was suddenly in front of me "What the hell is that all about?" He questioned.

"Ask him" I replied.

"I'm asking you" He replied.

I didn't want to tell Beth's secret, this was for her to say… not me. I watched as Glenn and Hershel helped Joe up off the floor. Maggie looked at me as if I was a monster and Michonne had joined the gang, Maggie was telling that I started beating Joe for no reason. I'm not an animal, I have my reasons.

"It's my fault Rick" Beth said.

"He touched her when she was a child" I jumped in.

I know I shouldn't have told them because it was her secret to tell. She's kept this from her family for years but she wasn't going to out him and everyone needs to know what sort of man they have living under their roof. Living under the same roof as all these kids, it's not right. I turned to look at Beth who was looking at me in shock. I turned to everyone else and saw they were just in as much shock, Hershel and Maggie never knew what he done and Hershel trusted him to look after his baby.

"Beth, are you sure?" Hershel questioned.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that daddy" She told him.

"That's not all" I stated and Beth looked like she was about to hit me but once again they needed to know.

"What else?" Maggie questioned with a face of thunder.

"He raped me… last night" She confessed.

* * *

 **I think we all knew Daryl was going to go a little bit crazy...**

 **I really hope you like the chapter, there is a lot more to come.  
We're going to a change in Beth over the next couple of chapters.  
**

 **As always, please do follow, favourite and review.  
Just to let you guys know, there are only a few more chapters of this story.  
Chapter 20 is going to be the last chapter.**


	16. Trust

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 16  
Trust**

 **Beth  
** How could Daryl do that to me? He knows I kept that secret from my family, there was a reason I didn't want them to know. I know my daddy would blame himself because Joe was his friend but it wasn't my daddy's fault. I know Joe said that my daddy set it up and it was a mission and everything but I knew it was a lie the second he said it. My daddy would never hurt my like that or do anything that would damage me so much. No one was ever supposed to know what happened. I wasn't even going to tell Daryl but he's my boyfriend and I thought he should know something so big… now I wished I had kept my big mouth shut. I shouldn't have told him anything. I know Daryl is just doing it to protect me and to get rid of Joe once and for all, he just doesn't want anyone else to get hurt but it wasn't for him to tell anyone. I should've been able to do it in my own time. I feel like I was forced into confessing and I'm really not in the mood for being forced into things anymore.

Everyone was looking at me in shock. My daddy and Maggie were stunned and speechless at what they just heard, Rick was shouting at Michonne not to let Joe wonder off and Daryl was looking at Joe with murderous eyes. He's waiting to get his hands on Joe so he can probably kill him and I don't blame him but now everything is a mess. I never wanted all of this. I just wanted to convince Joe to leave quietly so I would never see him again, I didn't want all this violence and blood. There's been enough of that in this world. We didn't need anymore.

"He's mine" Daryl told Rick.

"Actually he's mine to deal with" I stated angrily.

"No" Daddy jumped in "You're not going anywhere near him again" He stated.

"I have to! This is for me to deal with. He didn't sexually abuse any of you and he didn't rape any of you. He done that to me, no one else. No one else can get closure from this or fix this but me. I appreciate everyone wants to help me and everything but this is something I need to do on my own" I told them. I really didn't want to speak to them about this anymore, I just need a bit of a break and from it all. This is more emotional then I ever wanted to be "Put him in a cell until I'm ready for him" I said to Daryl as I passed him, I didn't wait for his response before I started walking.

To be honest I wasn't really going anywhere special or anywhere in mind but I found myself walking towards the fences. I looked out in to the eyes of the walkers who were trying to reach out to me so the could eat me. If you tune out the noises they make you and just focus on their eyes, you can still see apart of the person they once was. They look so sad. Killing them is just putting them out of their misery and right now that's what I feel like I need to do, kill them. However I'm not doing it to put them out of their misery, I'm doing it in an attempt to make me feel better. I'm going to kill Joe for what he did there is no doubt about it but I'm going to use the walkers as practise for the best way to kill him. I want him to suffer just like I did.

After all these years the truth is now finally out and I can have my revenge. When he touched me years ago I used to dream about getting revenge on him. I would plan out all of these different scenarios but I didn't want my family finding out, I didn't want them feeling guilty. In the end I just pushed it to the back of my mind and made myself forget about it. It wasn't until I was with Jimmy and we would make out that it brought it all back. He wanted things to go further and I just told him I wasn't ready. He never pushed and he understood the best he could but I never told him why I was so hesitant. Having that as your first sexual experience doesn't really make you wanna do it again in a hurry.

I knew Jimmy would never hurt me but it was just him seeing me that vulnerable, I didn't like it. I didn't want to be that exposed to someone else. I really thought Jimmy would leave me when I didn't go further but he stuck it out and let me take things at my own pace. That was one of the things that attracted me to him in the first place, he was gentle. He was a really good man and I'm still sad about what happened to him but I think he would be ok with me being with Daryl now. He would see how protective Daryl was and the lengths he is willing to go to protect me. He's letting me take things at my own pace and he's a care giver. Yes he's a little rough around the edges and has a potty mouth but he's a good man and he's good to me. I think that's all Jimmy would want for me, I hope.

Daryl is all of the above but I am beyond pissed at him right now. I know why he needed to out Joe for what he was, we have children here and he didn't want Joe getting away with hurting me again. However, this was on me to tell people. This was on me to deal with. I told him because I trust him to let me handle it or at least give me a chance to tell my family. I don't like how everyone found out like that. That was the worst way they could've been told. I've lost trust in Daryl, I don't really want to tell him about personal and private things because I don't want anyone else finding out about it. I know it sounds silly but I trusted that man with everything and now I don't know. He thought he was doing it for the best but did he stop and think if it was actually for the best? No he didn't.

"Beth?" Speak of the Devil, I turned around to face Daryl who was walking towards me "I'm sorry for blurtin' it out like that" He said when he reached me.

"You had no right" I told him.

"I know but you wasn't going to say anything and I just wanted everyone to know what he was really like. He cannot get away with what he did to you when you were a kid or what he did last night. Everyone needs to stop shaking his hand and welcoming him, he's the true definition of monster and I won't have no monster here" He explained.

"He wasn't going to be here. I was going to make him leave" I argued.

"Then he's out on the road? What if he comes across a girl out there and does the same?" He questioned "I couldn't let that happen, that'd be on us for letting him go" He said.

"Well you don't have to worry about feeling guilty because I'm going to kill him" I stated, my face stayed emotionless and Daryl looked at me funny.

"You don't have to do it. I can do it or any of the others. Everyone up there is begging for a turn after what he did to you" He told me.

"I said he's mine. I will end him and no one else" I replied.

"I'm worried about you" He said softly and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me… please" I pleaded and shrugged his hand off "I don't really want anyone touching me right now" I said.

"But we hugged in the library" He pointed out.

"That was… something I needed but I don't need that right now. To be honest I don't really want anyone touching me right now" I informed him and he nodded "You know what Daryl? I don't know if I can be with anyone right now" I stated "I'm clearly more damaged then I first thought and after what happened last night I don't think I'm physically or emotionally ready to be with anyone… especially someone I can't trust" I added.

"Someone you can't trust?" He questioned looking hurt.

"I can't trust you. You outed my biggest darkest secret without my permission. You didn't stop to think about the repercussions. You wanted Joe to pay and I get that but what about how everyone is going to treat me now? Maggie and daddy are protective enough as it is, it got worse after The Governor and now with this… They won't let me out of their sight. People are going to look at me with sympathy all day, every day. They're all going to be thinking 'poor girl' and I don't want that. I don't want sympathy of anyone. You didn't think about my feelings before you opened your mouth and it's going to be me that has to deal with it all now, not you. My daddy and Maggie are going to be questioning me like Rick used to do with someone he arrested. I can trust you with my safety but not with my mind or my secrets" I explained to him and I could see how much my words hurt him.

Right now I didn't care how he felt because I have so much shit to deal with when I get back and I still need to figure out a way to make Joe suffer. I can't ask Daryl for ideas, maybe Michonne will be able to help? I think out of everyone Michonne and Carol will be the best people to ask for this. Carol of all people should understand why I need this and Michonne… well she doesn't see me as a child that needs protecting from the world like everyone else.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked.

"It is" I answered.

"I'm not gonna apologise for protecting you or outing Joe for what he really is" He told me.

"I never asked for an apology but I want you to understand the repercussions of what you just did. Maybe next time you should think first and do later" I said and gave him a pathetic attempt at a smile before walking back towards the prison.

* * *

I got to the benched area outside and I saw just who I was looking for, Michonne, I wasn't surprised to see that she was sitting on her own at one of the tables. It looked like she was cleaning her katana. I approached her and she looked up when she heard me. She gave me a small smile "Can I sit?" I asked and she nodded in response. I sat opposite her and looked at her katana for a moment, I was thankful she didn't ask how I was or offer her apologies. Maybe she knew it wouldn't make anything better.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Joe is locked up isn't he? Waiting for me to get my revenge?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Daryl put him in one of the cells in the tunnels. He's got a guard so he doesn't escape and no one gets there first" She answered.

"Good" I replied.

"But that isn't what you wanted to really ask me" She guessed.

"How do I make someone suffer? I don't want his death to be quick and easy. I want him to hurt and suffer, like he made me do for years" I told him.

"Well it will be messy" She warned

"What is it?" I questioned.

"A stabbing normally works but you gotta hut them in the right place. If you hit an artery then he'll bleed out and be dead in minutes. You gotta start with the arms and legs maybe, he'll be in pain but he won't die from it. A stabbing in the neck, stomach or lungs will finish him off quickly. However you plan to do it, it's going to be messy and you've gotta have a strong stomach for it" She explained.

"I do" I replied.

"Look if anyone deserves the chance to end that piece of shits life it's you but listen to me when I say that taking a life, no matter how the person, it weighs on you. Knowing you are responsible for ending someone's life can drive you crazy" She told me.

"I know and I've thought about that but this is something I need to do" I stated "I know you might think I'm sounding stupid or something but… do you think you'll be able to help me? I don't have the first clue about stabbing someone or where to hit and what to avoid. As I'm sure you've guessed I've never done anything like this before… I need you help" I pleaded with her.

"Of course I'll help you" She answered.

I knew I could count on Michonne to help with this. She doesn't let personal feelings get in the way and she gives good advice. She comes across as someone who doesn't care but I know she does. She is strong that's all and if I want to get my revenge and be able to not just stomach it but live with it then I need to be strong too. She's the best person for the job and I will be thankful forever.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!  
Please follow, favourite and review!  
Only a few chapters left!**


	17. Revenge Is Sweet

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 17  
Revenge Is Sweet**

 **Beth**  
I knew I could count on Michonne to help with this. She doesn't let personal feelings get in the way and she gives good advice. She comes across as someone who doesn't care but I know she does. She is strong that's all and if I want to get my revenge and be able to not just stomach it but live with it then I need to be strong too. She's the best person for the job and I will be thankful forever.

"Now that I've agreed to be your partner in crime, there was something I wanted to ask you" She started "Why didn't you tell your family about Joe and what he done but you told Daryl? It just confuses me that you would tell him over your family or Carol or one of the others" She said.

"I thought I could trust him to keep it to himself and let me deal with me… I was obviously wrong and now I know better" I answered.

"You sure that's all it is?" She questioned.

"I'm sure" I replied.

"You know I've actually got an idea that I wanna run past you. I know that you're not Daryl's biggest fan right now but I think he'll be able to help you as well. He is good at this kind of thing and he may have other ideas to me that could help you out too" She told me.

"I don't even wanna talk to Daryl or have him anywhere near me. He betrayed my trust and something like that takes a lot for me to get over" I answered.

Daryl keeps trying to talk me out of it because he thinks I won't be able to take it. He thinks I won't cope with taking a human life but believe me, I'll be fine. It will being me peace knowing that he can't hurt me or anyone ever again. I think Daryl is just trying to talk me out of it because it gives him a reason to speak to me, he knows I don't want to speak to him right now. After exposing my secret the way he did, it hurt and I really don't think I can trust him and I can't be with someone I don't trust. It's a pretty good thing that we never told anyone about it because we would look really silly now. Daryl and I jumped into things with one another before we really knew each other. We should've spent the time getting to know each other and figuring out who the other was.

"Beth?" I looked up at Michonne "Did you hear what I just said?" She asked.

"Sorry I was miles away" I replied.

"I said we should get to work whilst we still have the light. We don't wanna keep Joe around too long" She said.

"So, when do we start? How do we start? What do I need to do first?" I questioned.

"First you need to know what parts of the body to avoid if you want this to be slow for him. You need to chose what weapon you want to use. You have to decide where and when you're going to do this. You need tot know what you're going to do with the body after the deed is done. There is so much for you to decide on and a lot of that is down to you, I can't help you with that. You need to make decisions you can live with for the rest of your life" She explained to me.

"I don't even know where to begin" I confessed.

"Ok we'll just take this one step at a time" She started "We need to make arrangements first as to what we'll do with him when he's dead. Once he's dead you'll have to make sure you get his brain so he doesn't come back. After that what do you want to do? Bury him? Burn him? Throw him to the walkers? Throw him in the lake?" She questioned.

"He's not getting a burial. People like him don't deserve to have a nice little plot dedicated to their memory. I think we should burn him, make him disappear off the face of the Earth. Make it look like he never existed and let that be the end of it" I told her.

"Ok that's fine. We'll get a fire started. We need to let it burn for a while for it to get to the heat we need it" She answered.

* * *

Michonne and I have been planning and training for hours. I've decided that I'm ready to go and do this, Michonne is trying to hold me back a little bit but I think she's just worried about what taking a person's life is going to do to me. She's been telling me all day that taking a life is nothing to be taken lightly and it can have a lot of effects on me. I understand she's looking out for me but this is something that I need to do, I can't let someone else do it for me. I have to get my justice and this is the only way now. Of course I fell a little nervous because I don't know how I'm going to be or react when I do what I need to do. Michonne has been helping me with that, she said if I start to feel guilty or that it's wrong then to just think about what he did to me and what he could do again if I don't finish it. I think I'm going to be ok but if I'm not I have lots of people around me who I know will help if I need it.

I've noticed that Michonne has done her very most best to avoid mentioning Daryl since I told her I didn't want him around me. I know she has more questions and suspicions about what happened between us but she's just letting it go for today. I know tomorrow will probably bring questions but I don't know what to tell her. I don't want to tell her the truth because that will just lead to more questions. I don't know what's going on anymore, I have too much going on right now. I can't be dealing with Daryl drama as well. I just need to focus on Joe and getting that out of the way.

Everything has been arranged. Daryl went outside the gates with Rick, Glenn and a few people from Woodbury. Daryl and Rick dug a hole to make a fire pit and everyone else was took care of the walkers. The fire has actually worked in our fire, it's been drawing walkers out of the woods and around the prison. The number of walkers has significantly gone down. We don't really have a walker problem right now. Rick said we can't leave it burning too long because it might attract people and it could be bad people. I decided I was going to wait until after dinner to do the job but I've been getting antsy. I don't want there to be too many people around when it happens. I want it to be quiet so I can concentrate on what I'm doing.

Rick said the best time of day to do it is when the kids have gone to sleep, that way they won't see anything they shouldn't. The kids don't know what Joe is and if they see me, someone they trust, killing someone who they believe to be an innocent human then we're going to have problems. What Rick said made sense but I just want to get it over and done with. I'm making the man suffer when I go in there and it's going to take a while to complete the job so I need to start as soon as I can.

* * *

It's finally time. It's time for me to put all of this to an end and kill Joe. My daddy and Maggie have been trying to talk me out of it, along with Daryl but I need to do this. No one is going to change my mind now, if I don't do this then I will regret it for the rest of my life. I've been avoiding them all because I don't want to listen to them anymore. They all need to respect my decision and live with it. I've got over it and I can live with it. They need to as well. I know it's a bad time for my daddy because Joe was his friend and then to find out the person you let baby-sit your daughter did that to her… I can't imagine how he must be feeling. I know he probably wants to have a go at Joe himself but this is my job.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Michonne asked as we walked towards where Joe was being kept.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I need to do this" I told her.

"I understand" She replied "Look I'll be just outside if you need me, just call" She said.

"I will"

I walked into Joe's cell and saw him sitting on the floor. Someone had removed the mattress that was in here and smashed up the bed so he didn't have anywhere comfortable to sit. Something tells me that it was Daryl that done it, so he would feel like he's done something to make him suffer. I looked at Michonne once more before closing the door over to give us some privacy.

"Have you come to kill me?" Joe asked standing to his feet.

"Eventually" I answered.

"You know I only did what I did because I care about you. I wanted to be closer to you" He said.

"You did what you did because you're an animal… a sick animal. You took away my innocence and you have left me feeling this rage I have never felt before" I told him.

"Do what you have to" He stated.

I took a couple of steps closer to him, I could feel his heat coming off him. It made me feel sick. He stood there with his arms out. I know he wouldn't do anything because he knows that really bad things would happen to him. I looked into his eyes as I pulled my knife out and I slammed the knife into his thigh. He called out loudly in pain and slipped to the floor. He shuffled backwards so his back was leaning against the wall, he put his hand over the wound as I pulled the knife out. I stood over him and I actually enjoyed it, seeing him in pain. It made me feel much better knowing he was hurting.

I plunged the knife into his knee, both his hands and his shoulder. He was bleeding all over the place and in so much pain he was near breaking point. I could see it in his eyes that he was begging for this to be over. He couldn't take the pain anymore but I don't care what he wants, this is about me getting the justice I deserve. He was crying, actually crying. I gave me pleasure looking at him like this. He was vulnerable like I was when he did what he did to me.

"Please Beth" He pleaded through his tears "You're not this person" He said.

"You made me this person!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry for what happened" He told me.

"You're only sorry now because you want me to put you out of your misery" I argued.

I wanted to cause Joe more pain so used the side of the knife to cut the side of his cheek open and just to scare him, I brought the knife very close to his eye. He flinched away instantly. I liked scaring him, I liked having the power over him for once. I know time is running out for me because he's starting to go pale from the blood loss. He's going to pass out soon and probably get an infection from all of the wounds. That would be a long and painful way to go but I don't even want him alive that long. I'm going to end this tonight.

The door opened and Michonne came in, I saw Daryl standing behind her, obviously checking up on me. They looked down at Joe and I saw a very small smile fall over Michonne's lips. She was happy that I was getting the revenge I wanted.

"It's time to end it" Daryl stated.

"Not yet" I answered without turning away from Joe.

"You can't do much more to him" Daryl argued.

I felt a hand on my arm; I instantly shrugged the hand away and saw Daryl standing there next to me. He was looking at me with pleading eyes. He wanted me to end this and I know why, he thinks that when Joe is dead I can get over it and things can go back to normal with us… whatever normal is. It doesn't work like that, I'm damaged beyond repair and I need some time on my own.

"I think Daryl is right Beth. You've been in here for a couple of hours" Michonne piped up.

Joe looked up at me and his eyes were starting to close, I didn't want him to pass out before I got the chance to kill him. I kicked Joe so he was lying down on the floor flatly "Hold him down" I said to Daryl and he did as he was told. He held Joe down as I sunk the knife into his skull.

* * *

 **Thank you doe reading.  
Please please please follow, favourite and review!  
Only 3 chapters left!**


	18. Change Of Heart

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 18  
** **Change Of Heart**

 **Beth  
** **Set three weeks after Beth kills Joe** **…**

" _It_ _'_ _s time to end it_ _"_ _Daryl stated._

" _Not yet_ _"_ _I answered without turning away from Joe._

" _You can_ _'_ _t do much more to him_ _"_ _Daryl argued._

 _I felt a hand on my arm, I instantly shrugged the hand away and saw Daryl standing there next to me. He was looking at me with pleading eyes. He wanted me to end this and I know why, he thinks that when Joe is dead I can get over it and things can go back to normal with us_ _…_ _whatever normal is. It doesn_ _'_ _t work like that, I_ _'_ _m damaged beyond repair and I need some time on my own._

" _I think Daryl is right Beth. You_ _'_ _ve been in here for a couple of hours_ _"_ _Michonne piped up._

 _Joe looked up at me and his eyes were starting to close, I didn_ _'_ _t want him to pass out before I got the chance to kill him. I kicked Joe so he was laying down on the floor flatly_ _"_ _Hold him down_ _"_ _I said to Daryl and he did as he was told. He held Joe down as I sunk the knife into his skull._

I woke with a start and heavy breathing. I sat up in my bed and looked around my tiny little cell, I didn't need to be in this prison right now. I am in my own small prison in my head. I can't get rid of the image of Joe dying… at my hand. Michonne was right when she says it changes a person. You know after everything Joe did to me, I feel guilty for killing him. For the first couple of days after the death I felt happy and I felt that I had the justice I deserved but now I just feel guilty. There's enough death and savagery in this world right now and I've just added to it. I'm not better then Joe or anyone else who has destroyed a person or killed a person. I should've just listened when everyone told me it was a bad idea, I now have to live with this for the rest of my life.

There was no way I can get back to sleep now, I got up and went outside. It was quiet. I'm not surprised. It's the middle of the night. It's pitch black out, the moon is bright and high in the sky. It's a clear night with not a single cloud. The stars were really visible and bright themselves. It was quite a beautiful night and I would love to stand here and admire it a little big longer but I've got a little but too much on my mind right now.

I took a seat on one of the benches and as I looked around it was then I remembered that this was where my secret was outed. This whole place is a memory of Joe and what he done to me. It's been a few weeks now but I can still feel him on me, his breath, his weight and his hands. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts in my head. This isn't the first time I've woken up from the memories of that night and the day after.

You know I thought I was damaged before but now I've been through all of this… I'm more damaged then ever. I should've known something bad was going to happen, everything was going so well with Daryl and life was getting tolerable. I know Daryl said he would give me the time I needed and he would be there for me but I can't do that to him. I don't think I'm going to be ready for any sort of relationship anytime soon. I can't ask him to wait indefinitely for me, it's too cruel to him.

I do have to admit that I do miss Daryl, very much. He was a big comfort to me but no one can help me through all of this but myself. I know I'm repeating myself a lot but it's true. Not even Daryl can help me now.

I heard a cough and turned to look down the right of me, looking down towards the fences and I saw Daryl in the distance with his crossbow slung over his shoulder. He was walking the perimeter and from the smoke I could see, I would guess he was having a cigarette. A habit he knows I don't like him having. Well I guess it's not down for me to mention it anymore… we're not together anymore… because of me. Maybe I should try and make some sort of effort to call a truce. I know I hurt Daryl real bad, he doesn't normally let people in and he let me in. I left him and I think I've really upset and hurt him.

Once I gathered up the courage, I got up from the bench and started making my way towards Daryl. I didn't have to go too far because he was heading towards me but he had his head down. He didn't know I was coming his way. I guess I should give him some kind of heads up.

"Daryl" I said softly.

He looked up and as soon as he saw me he put out his cigarette and straightened up a little, he cleared his throat.

"You're up late. Everything ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I answered.

"You're a terrible liar" He replied.

"I'm fine" I told him.

"We may not be together anymore but I still care about you. Despite everything you can still talk to me… about anything" He said.

"Ok, well I had a nightmare. I had a nightmare about Joe, what he did to me and what I did to him. Killing him haunts me and sometimes I can't get him out of my head. Even from beyond the grave he is destroying my life" I explained "I bet you're happy to know I'm miserable" I stated.

"Actually no because that's not what I want. All I want is for you to be safe and try to live a long life. Whatever you think, I don't hate you and I never will" He said.

"Why can't you hate me? I've hurt you and I've been a bitch… I'm really sorry" I told him.

"It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong" He replied.

"Of course I did. I fucked up and I really am sorry for hurting you… I just… I don't know. Right now I can't even be happy with myself so I don't know how I'm going to ever be able to make someone else happy. I know it sounds messed up but it makes sense in my head" How crazy do I sound right now? I'm not making any sense to Daryl and I can tell by his eyes that I'm not making much sense to him.

"Like I keep saying, I will wait for as long as you need me to. There isn't anyone else I want to be with or share this fucked up life with. You can keep saying that it isn't fair to keep me waiting and you don't me to wait for you but Beth… why can't you see that this is what I _want._ You cannot say what I do and don't want. I want you and I'm willing to work for it"

I couldn't stop myself. I threw myself into him and instantly felt his arms wrapped around me tightly. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek and Daryl rested his head against mine. It felt nice being wrapped up in Daryl's arms again. I thought I needed more time and space around from people but… being wrapped in Daryl's arms has made me feel connected again and safe. All I need is to feel safe right now.

Daryl and I pulled away from the embrace and I looked into Daryl's eyes. He was worried about me, that much I could tell from his eyes. He generally cares about me and he does want what's best for me. Maybe right now I need someone to guide me through it instead of trying to deal with everything by myself. I think I've been really stupid with all of this. I need help and I can see that now. Blocking everyone away from me and being alone with my thoughts isn't what's best for me and I was a fool for thinking that would help. All it's done is made me worse and it leaves me alone with my thoughts to think about everything that happened.

"Daryl I am so sorry" I told him.

"You got nothing to be sorry for. Stop apologizing" He replied "Look it's a bit cold out, let me walk you back" He said.

"Ok" I replied lamely, not really knowing what else to say.

"How about we go outside the gates tomorrow and do a bit of hunting or something? We can talk in private that way and we hopefully won't get many distractions" He suggested as we walked.

"That sounds like a good idea. I need a bit of freedom after being locked away in here" I told him.

"You know you can come and talk to me anytime, about anything. I'm always here for you" He said.

"Thank you for… well for being you and putting up with me when it's obvious I'm going crazy" I told him with a small chuckle to lighten the mood slightly.

"You're not crazy, you've just been through a lot" He answered as we reached the door, he opened the door for me and stood outside as I stepped in.

I turned to look at him and knew he wasn't coming in as well. Daryl feels like he always has to be on guard and protecting everyone else. He'll stay out here until someone comes to relieve him, he'll get a couple hours sleep then get up for breakfast with everyone else.

"If you have anymore nightmares, you know where I am" He said.

* * *

After speaking with Daryl last night, I got back to my bed and had a dreamless sleep for the first time in what felt like forever. I have no idea why Daryl has stuck with me through everything. Despite what he says I think I am losing it and going a little bit crazy and that's ok… we are in the apocalypse. I think everyone is entitled to have meltdowns and go slightly crazy every now and again. I treated Daryl quite badly when everything went down with Joe and he still stuck by me and tried giving me advice and I just blew him off. I haven't been good to him at all and I am really sorry for it. Daryl's too nice a person to say I was wrong, even though I know I was. That's one of the things I love so much about him… he's genuinely a really nice person and with the way the world is at the minute, that's really had to find. I'm one of the very lucky ones.

When I woke up this morning the first thing I did was go find Daryl, I wasn't surprised to see him eating breakfast with Rick. Rick seemed surprised when I sat down with them and made conversation, I haven't done that in a couple of weeks but it was as if I had never been away. Rick was the usual generous man he always is and asked how I was, did I need any supplies, was I getting enough food and the question I know he didn't want to ask but did… was I coping ok?

I had to explain to Rick that I went off the deep end for a little while but I'm back now and although I'm still getting over what happened to me and coming to terms with it, I am a lot better. He seemed really happy.

"You ready to go?" Daryl asked as I walked towards his bike.

"Yeah" I replied as I indicated to my back pack.

I packed some food and water for us in case we were gone longer then we planned and I made sure to pack some ammo in case of emergency. I was prepared for my first outing in weeks and I was happy to get away from the prison, even for just a little while but I was worried about leaving my comfort zone.

I got on the back of the bike and wrapped my arms around Daryl's waist and laid my head against his back "I found a nice spot last week, there's a small pond and some good game. A low walker population and quite secluded. We should be ok there" He informed me.

"Sounds good" I said.

We rode for just over an hour before Daryl came to a stop. He was on a trail and it was starting to go up hill, I know his bike wouldn't make it with the two of us on it, no matter how much power he gave it. We climbed off the bike and Daryl found a place to hide it. It was in a bush that he covered with a smaller bush that had been cut down or knocked down. You really couldn't see the bike and it's not somewhere you would go looking for anything in case other people did show up.

"Want me to take the bag?" He asked as we started climbing.

"You got your crossbow, it's ok" I answered but it was starting to get heavy.

"You're gonna be no good to me if you got a bad back and I can't bring you back with another injury… I think your dad and Maggie would murder me" He argued with a smile on his face.

"Ok" I gave in and handed him the bag.

* * *

 **Thank you as always for reading this chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

 **Please please please review, follow and favourite!  
I would love to get at least 30 reviews before this comes to an end.**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	19. Back To Normal

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 19  
Back To Normal**

 **Beth**  
I don't know how long Daryl and I have been walking for but it seems like forever. It was mostly up hill and there doesn't seem to be a lot of places to stop and catch a breath. My legs were starting to burn and it made me realise, I haven't done this sort of exercise in my life. Yeah I did a bit of running in school and swimming and of course I rode the horses but none of this up hill walking. It's seriously killing me but Daryl doesn't seem to be too fazed by any of it. It was as if this was a walk in the park for him… God I really need to start working out more, I've got a bit lazy since we moved into the prison.

"Daryl… how much further?" I questioned, out of breath.

"Not far, 'bout five minutes" He answered without turning around but then he suddenly stopped and I nearly went into the back of him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Walkers" He answered and I followed his gaze.

We were at the top of the hill and the next part was downhill, I looked down and at the bottom was a gathering of walkers, they seemed like really old walkers. They were really rotted away and their clothes were nearly all ripped and covered in dirt, blood and flies. There wasn't too many walkers, about twelve or so. Daryl and I should be able to take them, he can shoot his crossbow from here and I can go and take care of any stragglers with my knife.

"We go round 'em" He stated.

"No… we have to take them out. We'll just come past them on our way back. We might as well take care of them now" I told him.

"You're tired" He argued.

"I'm capable of taking out some walkers. Use your crossbow from here and any stragglers, I'll get with my knife. We can easily do this Daryl. We know they're here so let's just get it over and done with" I said.

"Fine" He agreed.

He aimed his crossbow and started doing his thing, he was taking out most of the walkers but there was still some there. He was running out of bolts so I grabbed my knife out of his place and started going down the hill. I was trying to steady myself so I wasn't going to fast but I had to try and keep my knife ready for the walkers. There was one coming towards me, I plunged my knife into it's head. As I pulled my knife out of it's skull the walker fell to the floor.

I heard Daryl's heavy footsteps coming behind me but I didn't look back to see how far away he was. I was going faster down the hill, faster then I wanted and I had my knife ready for another walker that was coming my way but then something happened. I felt something on my foot and then I fell to the ground. I turned around and looked up to see a walker with no legs crawling out of a bush. The walker had her arms on me and was trying to snap at me.

"Beth!" Daryl called and then he plunged a knife of his own into it's skull.

I started to get up from the floor and Daryl went to take care of the remaining two walkers, he was done by the time I was stood up "I'm fine" I stated when I saw the worried look on his face "No bites, scratches, cuts, dislocations, breaks or sprains" I added.

"Good" He replied.

Daryl and I walked for another few minutes and then we came to this big open space, a meadow of sorts. It was beautiful. Flowers were sprouting, the trees were alive and there was no sign of the devastation that is going on in the rest of the world. It wasn't covered in blood or body parts, no obvious signs of walkers being in the meadow… it was perfect and beautiful. A lovely spot to get away to.

"It's perfect" I stated as Daryl and I found a place to sit down.

"You know when I first came here, it reminded me of yer" He started and I couldn't help but look at him in confusion "It's beauty is obvious, like yours. It's quiet and peaceful, like you are. It's hidden away, like you hide away. This whole place just reminded me of yer an' I promised myself that if yer gave me 'nother chance, I would take you here and tell yer that" He said.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can be this tough guy who will kill any walker without hesitation and kill any person that you believed was a threat, yet at the same time you're very kind, loyal, sweet and even sometimes romantic" I told him "I really wish we could've met before the world went to shit" I added.

"No yer don't" He replied instantly.

"Yes I do. I wish I knew you before you put this hard wall up. I wish we could've gone on dates and experienced things normal couples did before all of this" I said.

"You wouldn't 'ave liked me back then" He insisted.

"Why do you always do that?" I questioned, slightly angry.

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down all the time!" I exclaimed but instantly quietened down, just in case there were any walkers in the vicinity "Everyone can see how much of a good person you are Daryl. You help people, you're one of the most loyal people I've ever met and you've got such a big heart. Why can't you see what a good person you are? You gotta have more faith in yourself" I explained to him. He didn't answer me, he just looked down at the floor. He had a sad expression on his face. I reached out and grabbed his hand, the touch made him look up at me. I gave him a smile but he didn't return it "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you know what I did 'fore all this?" He asked, I shook my head 'no' in response "All I did was follow Merle around, I was a puppy so to speak. I did everythin' he told me. We would spend day after day gettin high and pissed… does that sound like a good man to you?" He questioned.

"So what if you didn't have a job, that doesn't make you a bad person. Taking drugs doesn't make you a bad person… it just means your lost and you needed some help. Being around Merle doesn't make you a bad person, he was your brother and the only constant figure in your life" I argued "It's not like you were robbing old ladies or shooting up banks for money… it's not like you were touching little girls and raping them… Joe was a bad person, a terrible person but you… you're the opposite to him so that makes you a good person" I explained to him but it still seemed like he didn't get it.

Daryl opened his mouth to talk when we heard rustling coming from the other side of the meadow, whatever it was, it was big. Daryl and I both stood up with our weapons ready.

"I'm telling you I heard talking" A woman's voice said.

"Who would be out here?" A male voice asked, it didn't sound like a grown man but not a young child so maybe a teenager?

The bushes parted and a woman in her 40s stood there, she spotted us and put her arms up. Behind her came a teenage boy. He was taller then the woman but he was only about 15 or 16. He also put his hands up when he saw Daryl and I stood there together with our weapons raised, for a moment none of us said a word, we just looked at each other.

"Please" The woman pleaded "We're not a threat to you. We're just looking for people to help us" She said, she looked terrified of us.

I lowered my knife and stepped towards them but Daryl stood in front of me, blocking my path "Help with what?" Daryl asked.

"We have no food or water or shelter. We're sitting ducks. We're looking for people who might be able to accept us into their camp" She said "I'm Jenny and this is my son, Jackson" She introduced.

"I'm Beth and this is Daryl"

"How many walkers have you killed?" Daryl asked.

"Walkers?" Jackson asked, seeming confused.

"The dead people roaming… we call them walkers" I answered.

"I don't know how many we've killed. Lots at the beginning but not so many now. We tend to keep to quiet places that don't have many. We're not the best fighters" He replied.

"How many people have you killed?" Daryl asked.

"I killed one and my mother hasn't killed anyone" Jackson answered.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"Because he was bitten and about to turn" Jackson answered.

"Please, can we come to your group? We promise to help and do whatever you need us to do. We just desperately need help. If you can't take me then at least please take Jackson… I need him to be safe" Jenny pleaded with us.

"Give us a minute" I said to them and Daryl took a few steps back with me, we stood close together so we could whisper without them hearing us "They seem like good enough people. She seems like a worried mother and he seems strong. We could use with the extra bodies. We can't leave them out here" I told him.

"How do we know they're not scratched or bitten?" He asked.

"We take them back and get the Dr to check them over" I replied.

"Well there's one problem" He started "How are we getting them back? We came on the bike. Four people won't fit on there" He added.

"OK well… how about you take one of them back on the bike. I'll wait here with the other and when you get to the prison you can swap over to a car then come and get us" I told him.

"No way!" He exclaimed.

"We don't want to cause trouble" Jenny piped in.

I turned to face her and smiled at her "We're going to take you back to our camp with us, the only problem we have is that came here on a motorcycle and we can't all go back together, there's no way all four of us will fit on" I explained.

"We saw a car back there… about a ten minute walk" Jackson stated.

"I'll stay here with Jenny" I said and turned to Daryl "You got and check it out with Jackson" I told him.

"I don't wanna leave you here" He said.

"I'll be fine" I promised with a smile.

This is what Daryl and I need to do. We need to save these people if we can and give them a better life then what they have. This was the normal for us and right now I need to get back to normal.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading as always!  
JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review,  
I love it when you guys do that!**

 **Also, check out my Instagram page: Writer347  
I post updates and other exciting stuff!**

 **Just to also let you all know...  
On Sunday 27th November I will be publishing 6 NEW stories.  
There will be a mixture of;  
The Walking Dead  
Terra Nova  
Vampire Academy  
Sons Of Anarchy  
Once Upon A Time**


	20. Coming Clean

**In The Shadows  
Chapter 20  
Coming Clean  
**

 **Beth**  
I saw Daryl walking towards me and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face "Hey" I greeted as he reached me "I was thinking that maybe we could get some alone time today… maybe go to the house for a couple of hours and get away from here for a little while" I said to him as we started walking back towards the cell block.

"You want to go the house?" He questioned "Why?" He asked.

"Like I said, I just want to get some alone time with you. We both feel comfortable there and I know you want to go back" I answered.

"Erm… sure… if you wanna go and get your stuff ready, we'll head out in half an hour" He told me as we reached the door. I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and headed inside to get my stuff together.

Ok so I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to go to the house so we could get some alone time, I really do. Daryl and I don't get a lot of alone time together anymore but there was another reason I want to get him alone there. Over the past few weeks Daryl and I have had a little dilemma going on. Daryl thinks that it is the right time to tell my daddy and everyone else about our relationship status. I'm not too sure that I agree with him, mainly because I don't think my daddy or Maggie will react all too well and I don't want anyone feeling awkward and I certainly don't want anyone being mean to Daryl, or making rude comments about Daryl. Of course I understand we can't keep it all under wraps forever but I don't think right now is the right time to tell everyone. We've got a lot going on right now with a new threat from a migration of walkers… there are thousands heading this way from up North. Everyone is stressed out and we're all getting ready for attack. Daryl and I have been going over this for weeks now but neither of us have come to a decision that we can both live with.

When we get to the house I'm going to try and have a conversation with him about everything and hopefully the two of us can come to a decision that we are both happy with. I don't want Daryl to change his mind to keep me quiet, I want to know what he's really thinking. We need to get this resolved because it's making things a bit difficult for us and it's causing problems. It's times like these that make me wonder why we kept it quiet in the first place, it probably would've been so much easier for us that way. All the drama would've been dealt with but now that we've been together for so long, it's harder to tell everyone about our relationship. There are going to be more questions and probably a couple of arguments.

Knowing that Daryl would get food and drink for us, like he always does when we go out, I just made sure I had a couple knives with me and my gun for emergencies with extra ammo. I also packed some extra clothes in my bag and a jumper in case it got cold or something. I knew Daryl wouldn't think of such a thing so I quickly went to Daryl's cell and packed him some extra clothes as well. It didn't take me long to get everything together before I went out front to meet Daryl. My daddy was standing beside Daryl and Rick was there too.

"Stay safe" Daddy said and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Always" I replied and smiled at him.

"If you run into those walkers, turn straight back. Do not try any heroics" Rick warned but I know he meant that mainly for Daryl rather then me.

"Yeah Daryl, no heroics" I teased with a laugh as I got into the car.

I watched as Daryl rolled his eyes and said goodbye to Rick before getting into the drivers side. It only took us 45 seconds to get outside the gates of the prison in the car, that's quite good. We got onto the open road within minutes and as soon as we were on the open road, Daryl moved his hand from the steering wheel and rested it on my knee, I looked over and smiled at him as we drove.

We could see the road ahead and it was clear so Daryl was going as fast as he could, he wanted to get to the house quickly, I could tell. I don't know what his rush is to get there. To be honest I don't mind if we get there late because I'm still trying to figure out what to say to Daryl. I don't know how to bring up this subject to him because all we do is argue about it.

"You look deep in thought, everythin' alright?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah… everything is fine" I replied and smiled at him.

"C'mon Beth, surely you know you can speak to me by now" He said.

"We'll talk at the house" I stated.

"Something bad then" He said.

I can't have him in a mood the whole journey there, it will just make this whole conversation harder then it needs to be. Maybe we can start the conversation now. Who knows we might have everything sorted out by the time we get to the house and we can enjoy our time at the house together without any tough conversations.

"I just wanted to talk to you about our dilemma" I started "I know you wanna tell everyone about our relationship but I don't think that now is the right time. There is a lot going on at the prison, I just think we should wait until everything dies down" I told him.

"I know there's a lot at home but that's one of the reasons t' tell people. We all need somethin' t' celebrate and a couple finding love in this shit world is somethin' they'll be happy about" He said.

"I don't think it will be something everyone will wanna celebrate" I told him.

"So what if Maggie doesn't like it, yer can't live yer life accordin' t' her" He argued.

"It's not just Maggie. It's my daddy as well. If they are both against it then I could lose them and they are the only blood relatives I have left in the world. My daddy is getting old and I know if those walkers hit then he might not be able to get out… I want to spend whatever time I have with him happily without arguments and awkwardness" I explained.

"What if your pop and Maggie are happy that you found love?" He questioned "Or maybe yer just embarrassed by me" He suggested and moved his hand from my knee.

"Don't be stupid Daryl. I'm not embarrassed by you at all and it's ridiculous that you would even think that. If you think that little of me then I don't know why you wanna be with me" I told him angrily and crossed my arms over my chest so he knew he had upset me.

How could he think that of me? I love Daryl so much and I am so proud that he's mine. I just don't want to cause conflict with anyone and I know if we make our relationship known then it will. I know my daddy and Maggie won't like me being with an older man like Daryl. They don't like me dating guys my own age! I know Daryl is a good man and he has a lot of respect at home but I really think it would be a tough pill for them to swallow.

"What else do you want me to think?" He questioned.

"That I love you" I replied, still angry.

Daryl sighed and I sighed as well in response "Look Beth, I know yer have your reasons but I have mine. You're a worrier and that's fine but with the way the world is right now, we have t' enjoy the good times when we can an celebrate them. I don't want t' hide my love f'r yer anymore" He told me.

"What if it doesn't go the way we want it to?" I asked him.

Daryl looked at me for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. He drove on for a few more seconds before he pulled over at the side of the road. Once the car had stopped he turned to face me and took my hands in his "If it don't go the way we want, we'll deal with it" He said "I know yer always think the worst… but… I think they'll be happy for us. We've found happiness, that's hard to come by nowadays" He added.

"Ok" I agreed "When we get back, we'll tell them but… can we tell my daddy first? I don't want him to hear it with everyone else" I said.

"That's fine" He replied.

* * *

Daryl pulled up to what used to be his home before the apocalypse. We did a quick sweep of the immediate area to make sure we were under to immediate threat. We went into the house, Daryl went first and I was right behind him, we did another sweep of the house together but it was all clear. The last time we came here we didn't really explore a lot of the house, this time I want to see it properly. I want to see Daryl's home and I want to see how he lived.

"Wanna take me on a tour?" I questioned as I stood at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway.

"Are you sure you wanna see?" He asked in a joking way.

"Of course I do" I answered.

"Alright, c'mon" He said and grabbed my hand.

We walked up the stairs together, I counted and there were 12 steps. When we got to the top Daryl took me to the right and we went into a room. I noticed a bed and a dresser. All the drawers on the dresser were opened and emptied. The bedroom was plain and only had stuff that was needed.

"Daryl, is this your room?" I asked him.

"Used t' be" He answered.

I ventured further into the room and saw a picture half hanging off the wall, it was a movie poster. A Fight Club movie poster to be exact. I looked at him with a smile on my face. He rolled his eyes and stepped in the room, he took a seat on the bed. I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his thigh and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Wow… I can't believe I'm actually sitting in your room"

"God, I actually miss this place" He stated.

"Why don't we make some good memories here?" I questioned.

I leaned up and placed my lips on his. We started kissing and it was slow and romantic at first but then it turned needy and heated. Before I knew it we were laying down on his bed, our limbs were wrapped around each other and our hands were roaming each other's bodies. My hands went up Daryl's top and I started caressing his body, his hands went to my ass and he started to caress it on the outside of my jeans. I used my weight to pull on top of Daryl, I straddled him and we didn't break our kiss once.

* * *

Daryl and I got up from the bed, I grabbed my t-shirt and put it on as Daryl did his pants up. I smirked at him and he smirked back as we made our way out of the room, we forgot about the tour. We went back downstairs and into the living room, the bowl we left behind from our last visit was still where we had left it. It defiantly looks like no one has been here since we were last here.

"Well that was certainly unexpected" He commented as we sat down on the couch together.

"Well, I do like to keep it interesting" I replied.

"Let me see if I can find some food stashed away or something, I'm hungry after all that" He said as he got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. I could hear him clattering around and grumble a couple curse words when he came up empty.

I heard a clatter from outside and I know Daryl did too. He came straight into the living room and he had his crossbow ready to fire. I stood from the sofa and grabbed my knife out of it's holster. Daryl and I looked at each other before I started walking towards the window to take a quick look. Daryl went towards the front door, he was about to open it when I spotted the source of the noise.

"Daryl, stop" I hissed and he stopped in his tracks.

I moved away from the window and ducked down. Daryl knew I had obviously seen something so he also ducked down. He managed to reach me within 20 seconds.

"What did you see?" He asked, whispering.

"Walkers… a small herd" I whispered back.

"How many?" He asked.

"At least thirty" I replied "There's too many of them for us to take. We have to wait them out. They're moving south… we're gonna be heading north. As soon as they are out of sight we sneak out to the car and get the hell out of here" I explained.

"Ok" He agreed "If somethin happens, if we get cornered or something… I want you to run, get to the car and get the hell outta 'ere. Don't do somethin' stupid" He told me.

"Oh shut up!" I whisper shouted at him.

The minutes passed by in silence, Daryl hadn't said another word and it's because he knew he would be in trouble if he did. We could still hear the walkers outside but there wasn't as many as there was before. This must be the end of the herd, we won't have to wait here much longer before we can go. The sooner the better, once there is a sign of walkers I need to get out. It's too dangerous.

Daryl peeked outside when it went quiet and he nodded at me. We both got up and headed out the house, the car was only a few steps away. We kept an eye out for any stragglers, we didn't want anything alerting the others to our presence. The area was clear so we quickly and quietly got into the car and closed the doors as quietly as we could. Daryl wasted no time in starting the car and he drove as fast as he could.

"That was close" I told him.

"I got you, I always do" He replied.

* * *

We arrived back at the prison and were greeted by a small crowd when we put the car back in it's normal place. My daddy and Maggie were the first there, obviously they had been worried something had happened. I wonder if we were longer then usual or something. Daryl and I smiled at each other before getting out of the car, as soon as my feet hit the ground my daddy wrapped his arms around me, tightly, and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"It's good to have you back, any problems?" He asked me as he looked over for any signs of injury.

"No, we're both ok" I told him "Look daddy, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure" He replied.

Daddy and I walked away from the group and made our way to a quiet place so we could talk. I know Daryl would have wanted to come as well, for support, but I needed to do this on my own. Besides, I didn't want Daryl to be here in case something bad happened.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah everything fine… great infact" I answered "I just wanted to tell you something… away from the others. I thought you should be the first to know" I started and he looked at me a bit confused for a moment "I just want to say first that I'm happy, really happy and it's definitely what I want" I told him but I know I wasn't making much sense.

"Just tell me honey" He said.

"Daddy… Daryl and I are together, as in we're boyfriend and girlfriend" I confessed.

"I know" He replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You know?" I questioned.

"Of course I know… I'm not blind. I've seen the two of you together for the past couple months" He said.

"And you're ok with it?"

"As long as you're happy baby" He answered.

* * *

 **THE END  
**

 **So, after all of that, Beth had nothing to worry about with her dad.  
Thank you all very much for reading, following, favourited and reviewed.  
I really hope you have enjoyed the story.**


End file.
